It was only ever you
by Sammyl1440
Summary: What happens after those final four words in AYITL. This is where I saw this story going and how they dealt with the obstacles in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**What to do?**

"Mom, say something please" I say as I sit here next to her wondering what she is thinking.

"When? Who?"Lorelai says.

"About 3 weeks ago while you were away and who's do you think it is?" I retort.

"Logan?" Mom responds.

I nod confirming her answer.

"Does he know?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know how we said our goodbyes it was supposed to be the end for us he is getting married soon and I don't want him to be with me because of the baby. I want him to be with me because he wants to." I state as a matter of fact.

"Well kid all I can say is he needs to know but how and when is up to you. We need to get home so we can get ready. Big day still to come" she says as she gets up from the gazebo steps and puts her hand out to help me up as we walk off towards home.

 **Gilmore house**  
Back home and we go about getting ready. Just as I am about to get into my dress nausea hits me and I have to bolt to the bathroom to avoid making a mess.

While hugging the toilet and vomiting I hear mom " Hey kiddo you alright?" She asks

"Yeah I guess just morning sickness getting to me." I advise her.

Once I finish I tidy up and head back to my room and change into a beautiful aqua bridesmaids dress that brings out the blue in my eyes. I finish getting my shoes on and then walk out to the lounge to see if mom is ready.

"Mom, how long you going to be?" I yell want to get this over with so I can plan what I am going to do about this major change in my life.

"Be right there."

 **Reception**

The wedding was beautiful and there were so many tears. Damn hormones so have to get these under control.

I was standing towards the back of the crowd when I hear " Can I get you a drink?" Asks Jess

"Just a soda thanks." I respond

"Come on Gilmore have a scotch with me."

I hesitate thinking I can't have a drink but how do I get around it without arising suspicion. "I shouldn't I have had a few already" I lie hoping I can get away with it.

"No you haven't. You have not had any booze yet. What's going on? Your not ... " he says but before he can say it I jump in " Yes I am but please don't say anything only mom knows so far I need to keep it that way until I can tell the father." I reply back quickly and quietly

"Whose it is?" He asks

"Whose do you think it is?" I say back

"It's rich boys isn't it?"

"Yeah"I respond

"Well I guess congrats is in order I may not like the guy but you are what is important right now." He states as we stand there talking.

We talk about work and family for what seems like hours.

A yawn slips out "man I didn't realise how tired I am, I might go see mom and the go home to bed" I tell Jess.

"Take care Rory and if you need anything you know where to find me" he says as he walks away from her.

I set off looking for mom through the crowd and I find her being hounded by miss patty and Babette. I rush over to her and ask the ladies to excuse me and my mom I need to talk to her.

"Hey mom, I'm going to head home I'm really tired" I say to her "that's alright kiddo you go rest, I will have my cell on the whole time we are on the honeymoon you can call anytime you like." She advises me. "Thanks mom your the best and say bye to Luke for me" I say while giving her a big hug.

I walk off in the direction of home while I think about how to tell Logan that our special night in New Hampshire left us withy something special but I could not do it over the phone and I was going to need some help on tracking him down.

 ** _I hope you all like the first chapter. Let me know of any feedback._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boys**

Once I reached home I had realised I need to find out where he is but I also need to make the grand gesture while telling him everything because if I really thought about it i was still in love with him and if there was any time to jump now was it.

I went to my room sat down on my bed and searched my phone for the number I was after. If I make this call I can't turn back because they will never let me, not with this so much at stake for them and their best mate.

I dialled the number hoping he had not changed it.

"Why darling, I never thought I would hear from you again." In only that way Finn can.

"Hi Finn, I know this is a surprise but I really need yours and the boys help." I reply

"Anything darling, you know we will always help."

"I need you to get the guys and come to met me at Stars Hollow I need your help getting our boy back" I say

"Ok love we will be there by lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks Finn, you guys are the best. I have one more thing to ask find out where he is and what his schedule is so we can plan this right."

"Will do, see you within 18 hrs." He said and hung up to start working on my request.

I had just got off the phone when another bout of morning sickness hit and I ran for the bathroom heaving up just as I got there.

After that I got up showered, changed and went to bed. That night I dreamed of him and me and our little one raising them at our own estate.

I awoke the next morning looked at the clock it was 11am already, the boys would be here soon I had to hurry and get ready.

I quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater and put them on while putting on a pot of coffee. I know I can only have one cup a day but I need this now so I would just have to deal with decaf later.

I grabbed a pop tart from the package and also an apple from the fridge, like mother like daughter is all I can think.

The next minute I hear car doors slamming shut and a lot of commotion coming from outside my house I make my way to the door open it up and see three amazing men that I never thought I would see again.

"Boys, thanks for coming" I say as they each enter my humble home

"As soon as Finn said you needed our help we came running" Colin said

"Of course we came you know we love you too" said Robert

"So what's this plan love that you need our help with? And wheres the scotch?" Finn ask

"Yes we need scotch if we are going to plan" Robert concludes

"Scotch is behind you Finn and I need help with a grand gesture to show Logan I still love him and need him back." I say to the boys

" Well what did you have in mind?" Colin asks

" I wanted something like our last outing but there is one thing I need to say before we go any further I will be your designated driver for anything we plan" I say hoping they won't ask questions.

"Why that's no fun is it?" said Robert

"Why do we have to agree to that?" Finn asks

"Because I say so, alright?" I tell them with a stern but joking look on my face.

"Alright." Says Colin "but only because we need her out of his life."

"Glad we could compromise boys" I say thinking to myself thank god they didn't question me.

"Where is he for the next week?" I ask

"London, and she is in Paris organising wedding things for the next 2 weeks so we have opportunity to do this properly" Finn states

"Good I don't want her getting in the way if I can help it. Now here is the plan." I say and the boys listen closely and agree it can all be done.

"Ok darling we will get the jet fuelled and ready to go we fly at 10pm" Finn says

"Go pack so we can go eat and then get to the airport" Robert says while pouring more scotch for themselves.

I pack and give the case to the boys who take it to the car and we head into Hartford to have dinner and then onto our flight to London.

 ** _Hope you like it more to come soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The secret comes out**

The boys decide on the way to Hartford they want to spoil me for dinner so they decided to take me to Persephonie's.

As soon as we are seated they are ordering champagne for me and a bottle of scotch for the table, I quickly interject " No champagne for me please just iced tea thanks"

"What's going on Rory? You have never said no to a drink before why now?" Robert asks

I try to think on my feet "health kick cutting down on the alcohol" I say hoping they believe it.

"Nope, don't believe it" Finn responds " you look fantastic so you don't need it, waiter bring that bottle of champagne still please" he says

I realise that I am not going to be able to hid it so I might as well tell them so they don't poison my little bubs.

"Alright boys you got me, I ask only one thing that this has to remain a secret till I can speak to Logan." The boys all nod and understand they seem to be on the edge of their seats waiting for me to confirm what they think is going on I put them out of their misery "Ok, I am pregnant with Logan's child" I state.

They all start to congratulate me and then understand all of my condition.

"Boys we need to look after this precious gem even more so now because of her cargo" colin remarked. "Wait a minute, did this happen at my inn by any chance? He questioned

All I can do is nod I am so embarrassed.

"Definitely can't sell it now" he replies.

After that the boys let go of the alcohol for me but continued to celebrate for me while we enjoyed our meal.

Once we left the restaurant we got back in the car and headed straight for the airport. We have a plane awaiting us.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flight**

 **Rory POV**

We arrive at Finn's private jet, they let me board first and take my seat. By this stage I am exhausted and ready to sleep the whole flight.

"Do you boys mind if I sleep I'm so tired right now the bubs is already taking it out of me." I say.

"Go right ahead love we understand we will wake you when we get closer to London." Finn replies

I head of to sleep dreaming about the plan and hoping it works out to be exactly what I want.

Before I know it I am being woken up by Robert.

"Rory time to wake up we are almost at London and it is 9.30 am so would you like some breakfast we have some pastries and coffee if that's ok" he says

"Sounds perfect" I say until I smell the coffee and I then run for the bathroom to again vomit, damn morning sickness and with the smell of my beloved coffee.

Colin knocks on the door " Are you ok Rory?" I reply " I will be fine Colin just give me a few minutes".

After I finish I freshen up and come out of the bathroom " alright now love? Finn asks "Yes I will be just morning sickness showing up more regularly now" I say

"This is your captain speaking please return to your seats as we now descend into London."

We all return to our seats and buckle up for the landing into Heathrow airport.

 **Again another short one but a longer one will be coming up soon. Hope you like it and please vote. And any feed back is great.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprising Him**

Once we landed the boys made all the calls to see that everything was in place for the grand gesture.

We then got into the car the boys organised and it took us to one of Colin's hotels.

Once we checked in the boys escorted me to the suite which had three bedrooms and an amazing living space.

I picked a room and decided to shower and change after the 7 hr flight.

Once ready I came out of my room to find the guys drinking more scotch. "So boys what time do we need to leave?" I ask. "Well he is meant to come out of a meeting at 6pm so we will head up to his office at 6.30 and say we need to talk to him away from the office. You will be at the location with the others. The whole ballroom is rented and we have all the staff we need. They will look after you love until we get there with your love." Said Finn "Ok but don't forget the integrity of the event" I remind them before they put me into a chauffeur driven car "See you soon love."

The driver made his way through the London traffic until we reached the rosewood ballroom and then let me out.

I walked into the ballroom and through the tables and dance floor to the back rooms where my outfit was waiting for me to change into.

I changed into the dress and then did my hair and make up and then went to greet the rest of our guests.

"Honour, Josh what are you guys doing here?" I ask incredulously

"When Finn called and said that you were doing whatever you could to get my baby brother back I said I would do anything I could so we left the kids and nanny with mom and got on the next flight here, I'm so glad you finally came to your senses by the way you are looking radiant." "Thanks so much for your support Honour its means so much to me."

More of the life and death brigade started showing up and I did my hosting duties while I waited for the boys to arrive with Logan. I started to freak out in my head what if they couldn't get him to come the whole plan would go up in smoke but I can't think negatively. While doing some rounds I started to feel nauseous so I made my way to the bathroom in the private room so no one could hear me being sick. I freshened up and went back out to join the rest of the party.

 **Logan's POV**

I had just come out of an insanely boring meeting and had to send and email to the US office about the outcome.

While writing the email I heard some one enter the office but was too enthralled in getting this done so I could get home and enjoy a few drinks.

God I miss her, my Ace she walks out of my life around 3-4 weeks ago and nothing has seemed good since then.

I haven't even seen the guys since I jumped on my plane back here. I wonder what they are doing?

I look up expecting to see my assistant but to my surprise it's my boys " what are you guys doing here? And why no call?" I asked

"Spur of the moment decision mate" Finn said

"How long till you can get out of here we need to talk away from this stuffiness?" Colin ask

"Yeah mate, we need scotch and a less repressive environment" Robert states

" I guess I can leave now, where are we off to boys?" I ask

"Ask no questions and be told no lies" Finn says as he throws me a box "change into this and meet us out the front we have somewhere to be" and the boys walk straight out. I pull the blinds over my window and close the door and open the box. What are these guys up to? I think this is like 17th century garb. Not questioning them I put on the tight pants and the layers of shirts and the replica sword also.

I walk out of the office and head down the elevator to meet the guys at the car once I arrive I see that they have changed too into similar style just different coloured.

The next thing I know is we are winding through London traffic across town.

Before I know it we are out the front of the rosewood ballroom.

"What's happening here tonight?" I ask

"Just a shindig. Thought you could use some down time" Robert says

We enter into the ballroom and I see everyone I know from the life and death brigade from Juliet to Rosemary and Stephanie all dressed in 17th century dresses. And then I see my sister and brother in law and walk over to them.

"Honour, Josh what are you guys doing here?" I ask so happy to see them.

"Colin called and said we are having a shindig and asked us to come so we left the nanny and kids with mum and got the next flight over."

"Awesome great to see you" I hug Honour and look for a drink but before I can get one I have a hood thrown over my head and I am ushered into another room.

Before I know it the hood is being removed and standing there in front of me is my ace. What is she doing here? How did she get here? I thought I would never see here again. So many questions but the one thing I noticed is that she is even more beautiful then ever she is glowing and the blue dress just makes here eyes pop and the way the dress is corseted make her look all the more womanly.

"Ace, what are you doing here? I ask

 ** _Thanks again for reading I hope you like where his is going. Any feedback is good feedback hope you like it and please vote._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winning him back**

 **Rory's POV**

I am waiting in the back room where I got ready as I had received the message from Finn they will be here in 5 mins so I had to be ready for him to be brought to me the "queen of the court" so to speak but that's just the excuse for me to have my time to speak and explain everything and hope he will choose us because it's us now not just me.

I almost start to hyperventilate thinking everything could go wrong and he could go back to Odette and fulfil his fathers dynastic plan.

Calm down I tell myself, stress will only harm the baby.

The next thing I see is Finn and Colin walking in with Logan but he has a hood over his head I look at them quizzical and they just smirk this is part of their fun god they can be mean.

They removed his hood and back out of the room and left me to my part of the surprise.

He asks what I'm doing here, how do I answer that.

"Hi Logan, I am here because I needed to talk to you about somethings and it should be done in person not over the phone or Skype." I say

"What is it Ace?" He says with a worried look on his face.

"Am I too late? " I say "Too late for what ace?" He replies "Too late to save us?" I ask

I watch his face carefully and he has a gleam in his eyes that makes me think I'm not too late.

"You could never be too late ace, because I have never stopped loving you even when you broke my heart 10 years ago I still could not let you go fully, it has always been you your it for me."

"Thank god, I need you to know I love you so much and that 10 yrs ago I was scared I would lose everything I had been working towards and I was scared that I would lose who I am but without you I am not me. I needed to find myself but when I did I realised that you were apart of me and without you I was not complete." I then approached him threw my arms around him and kissed him the most passionate kiss I can give at that moment before I knew it he was returning the kiss just as hard. We finish kissing and I ask "So what now with regards to your current fiancé."

"Once she gets back from Paris I will tell her the wedding is off and I will deal with my family." He responds and starts to kiss me again but I stop him

"Wait Logan I still have more I need to say." He nodded in understanding "Do you remember the last night we were together that amazing night in New Hampshire?" "Yeah Ace, I remember"he says with a bitter sweet smile "Well there is one more thing that came out of that night...I'm pregnant."

I wait for him to say something " Are you for real Ace? I am going to be a father?" "Yes Logan your going to be a father I hope we can raise our child together in the US."

He gives me his trade mark mega watt grin and picks me up and spins me around the room.

" Yes I will fix everything with Odette and then speak with Mitchum and look at a transfer to Hartford or New York whatever Mitchum can give me. If he says no way I will quit and we can make it work when I come back to the states." I could not believe what he was saying we would get our life together, finally I could be happy.

I just had to kiss him again he had just managed to reassure all my doubts about us but at the same time we had been in here for a while." I think we should join the party the 'queen' needs to be seen overseeing her party and I think we should tell your sister and josh but no one else about us and the baby" Logan nods "but I need to tell the guys they will kill me if I don't" he says to me "what part do you need to tell them?" "That your pregnant and we are back together of course" "Well I had to tell them I was pregnant already, they were trying to get me to drink when I first called them for their help." "So that's how this all worked so well you had excellent party planners" "I contacted the best" I say with a smile on my face. He kisses me and we walk out together to rejoin the party.

When we enter the boys come straight over to see if the plan worked.

"Rory, please tell me he is as smart as we think he is?" Robert asks

I respond with a big giant smile and they all jump around and hugs us.

"This is great news" Colin says

"The best" Finn concurred " now if you will excuse me I'm going to see if Rosemary is drunk enough to end up with me" and walks off with another glass of scotch

We all laugh about how somethings never change.

Next we speak to Honour and Josh. "We have something's we need to tell you" I say. Logan jumps in "We are back together and we are having a baby" he just blurts out to them.

"OMG that is fantastic I'm so happy for you both and that explains why your glowing." She says

"Can we keep this quite for a bit we only want family to know but we need to tell everyone when we are ready." I state

"Of course I understand, when are you going to tell mom and dad?" She asks

"I need to speak to Odette first before I go to dad. But who cares about this tonight it's time to celebrate and enjoy this fantastic party I'm going to be a father and I get the love of my life back, I need a scotch to celebrate and we need to get you my love a sparkling cider" he says and looks for a waiter.

The party continues into the early hours until I tell Logan I'm tired and need to go back to the hotel so we say good bye to everyone and head back to the hotel and to the suite which I am sharing with the boys and Logan helps me get out of my outfit and into my pj's so I can sleep as I am so tired. He then snuggles in beside me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Thanks again for reading . Don't forget to comment ._**


	7. Chapter 7

**The morning after**

 **Logan's POV**

As I awoke I looked next to me just to make sure I wasn't dreaming what had happened last night. To my relief there she was my ace fast asleep and to my joy carrying my child.

I gently get out of bed, leaving ace to sleep more and head out to the living area where I find the boys still going from last night.

"Morning Logan, how's our girl going" say Colin

"She is fine still asleep though I would like to order some breakfast for us" I reply

"The mommy to be does need her sustenance with that precious cargo" Finn remarks

I call for room service ordering almost everything on the menu as I have no idea what ace will want to eat, along with coffee, tea and juice and decaf to cover all bases.

I hen sit back and ask the big question I had "how did this all come about boys?". I sat there and listened to everything ace had done to get me back and what the boys had done to make sure it worked.

"You guys must really love us huh?" I state

"Your both family" Robert says

"You know as well as us that we didn't like how the last catch up finished" Colin added

"We had to do whatever we could for that beauty" Finn says

The room bell goes, "that will be breakfast" I say and open the door to let room service come in.

I just make myself a coffee and I hear the bedroom door open "Morning ace" while I have my first mouthful of coffee.

"Morning Logan, morning boys" she says

"Morning love" Finn says

"Morning Rory" both Robert and Colin reply

"Dig in ace I bet you and my child are hungry so I ordered the whole breakfast menu to cover all bases" I state

"Martini anyone?" Finn asks

"Please" responds Colin

"What do you want to do today ace?" I ask changing the subject

"To be honest I only planned for last night so I'm at a loss for what to do, how bout you?" She asks.

"I can think of a few ways we could spend today" I reply with a wicked grin on my face which only the boys notice because she is too busy eating bacon, eggs and waffles.

"I'm guessing we need to get another room then boys." Robert says following my train of thought

"I guess so" Finn concurs

"I will call down stairs see what we have available" Colin says

10 mins later the boys were walk out of the suite leaving the happy couple to themselves to continue their party in the next best suite the hotel has.

"So ace, I have another surprise for you back in the bedroom" hoping she can understand what I am alluding to.

She looks up at me with that excited look on her face and I know we are on the same page.

She gets up from the table and walks over to me, then I take the lead to the bedroom and we disappear in there for the next few hours enjoying our time back together.

I think that nothing can make me happier in life than how I am now.

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up after what was an amazing night, I got the love of my life back and he is excited about becoming a father.

I have to call mom, she needs to know what has happened and how happy I am.

I dial mom's number and it rings she answers on the fourth ring.

"Hey loin fruit, what's going on? Everything ok?" She asks

"Everything is great mom, I'm in London." I reply

"Does that mean he knows?" She questions

"Yes he does and he is going to cancel his engagement to her and move back to the states to help me raise our child, we are back together!" I enthuse to her.

"That's great to hear honey I'm so happy for you, so who else knows right now?" She asks

"Just Logan, the boys, Honour and Josh. That's it only because it is still only early." I respond

"Ok just checking so I know who not to say more to." She responds

"How's the honeymoon mom?" I ask

"It's going well we are enjoying the sun and food, Luke has been great. He says hi anyways honey I have to go talk to you soon kiddo and have fun."

"Thanks mom and you too." I say before ending the call.

I hear the room bell go and head out to the living area.

As I enter I see all this yummy food and think I have found a great man.

"Morning ace" I hear from the best looking man in the room

"Morning Logan, morning boys" I say

I get a response from the boys who are still partying on and enjoying scotch and martinis by the sounds of it, but all I can think about is coffee and food.

I walk over to the trolleys and grab some eggs bacon and waffles along with a cup of coffee and sit down at the dinning table and start to eat the glorious food as I am so hungry.

Logan ask what I want to do today and I tell him I don't know I only planned last night. He says he can think of a few things while I only half paid attention while I was enjoying my breakfast.

The next thing I know the boys are leaving to another suite giving us the privacy that we both want.

Logan mentioned a surprise in the bedroom so I walk over to him and he leads me into the bedroom where we reconnect ourselves to each other for the next few hours till I become hungry again.

"Logan can we go out for lunch I'm getting hungry again, maybe we can invite the guys too, I'm thinking Chinese sounds good" I say

"Sounds good to me I will get the guys to meet us down stairs in an hour" he says and starts texting the boys so they are ready.

 ** _That's it for this chapter where will the story go? What's going to happen next? Again thanks for reading please vote if you like and leave any feedback I would love to hear it_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunch at the China doll**

 **Rory's POV**

The boys meet us downstairs as Logan had asked and we all hopped into the limo he hired to take us to lunch as this is a celebration.

It takes about 20 mins for us to reach the China doll in which time the boys have drank the limo out of scotch.

"You better slow down boys, we have a long night ahead of us" I say

"Is mom frowning at us?" Finn asks

"No, mom is just telling you to pace yourself" I respond

They help me out of the limo and enter the restaurant.

We are seated at a big round table Logan on one side of me Finn on the other side.

We order so much food to share and pick at, while we all caught up and reminisced about the past.

"How's that milkmaid Colin?" I ask

"Oh I don't know probably married to some milkman in the Netherlands" he says

Just then Logan's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket looked down but ignored it.

"Who was it honey?" I question

"No one important" he says

We continue with the meal and the fun loving conversation that we have all been having together.

The next minute Mitchum comes into the restaurant straight to our table.

"Why are you not answering my calls?" He yells at Logan

"Because I'm at lunch with friends and the love of my life that's why!" He says while standing up. " If you wish to talk to me can we take it outside?" Logan asks his father.

Mitchum looks at him and says "ok, outside now!"

They both walk out of the restaurant to Mitchum' car to discuss whatever Mitchum came here for.

"How did he find where we are?" I mumbled

"It's Mitchum he knows everything he needs to know when he needs to" Robert replies

As Rory stares out towards where Logan and Mitchum are having their talk.

 **Logan's POV**

"Dad what are you doing here? I ignored your call for a reason" I tell him

"Well this couldn't wait. It's about Odette." He says

"What about her? When I see her next I'm telling her it is over, I can't marry her and I don't care what you say." I advise him

"Well that won't ever happen." But I cut him off "It is going to happen dad I don't care what anyone else says I am in love with Rory and she is having my child" I rush to say " As I was saying Logan it won't happen because Odette was killed in a car accident this morning in Paris" he tells me.

I sit there looking at him in shock "Are you sure?" I ask "Of course I'm sure her father called me an hr ago to tell me. Now we will need to meet up to work a way to bring you and Rory together publicly without it being a scandal come by the office on Monday at 3pm bring Rory with you and we will sort the rest of this mess out. I will let you enjoy your night son but don't go too crazy" he says as I leave his car and he drives off.

I can't believe she is dead. I feel sad for her family but at the same time I am so happy that I will get my life with Rory.

I walk back to our table after being gone for 10 mins

"Is everything alright?" She asks me

I take my seat then I answer " Well no but yes, Odette has been killed in a car accident in Paris today. Dad was trying to find me to tell me but I also blurted out everything about us. We have to meet with him on Monday. When were you planning to go back home?

She looks at me "Odette is dead?" She asks "yes " I respond "Are you ok? She replies "I don't know, can we go I want to get out of the public" I say.

We pay the bill and all get back into the limo and head back to the hotel.

 ** _Thanks for reading guys hope your liking this don't forget if you like it vote and any feedback would be great to hear._**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Meeting**

 **2 Days Later**

 **Logan's POV**

We arrive at HPG Headquarters at 2.50pm for our meeting with Mitchum.

We head up to the top floor to his office mine was a couple of floors below.

I walk over to his receptionist "We are here for a 3pm with Mitchum" I say

"Take a seat he won't be long" she replies

"What's this all about Logan?" Ace asks me.

"Mitchum wants us to sit down and sort out all details and make sure our story is all on the same page so we can get though this with the least amount of scandal possible" I reply

"Logan , Rory come on in" Mitchum says coming out of his office.

We walk in and take a seat in front of his desk.

"So what have you kids decided to do so far?" He asks

"Well we want to raise the child together back in the states because Rory wants to be close to her family as you can understand and I want to be close to her." I say as a matter of factly.

"That can be arranged, I need someone to help sort out the New York office it's becoming a mess. What about you Rory what are you doing for work? We can create a position anywhere doing whatever you want within the company" he says

"Well I'm writing a book at the moment so I would only be looking at doing some free lancing and with the baby coming I don't want to do too much to risk it." She replies

"That's fine" he says " Now onto the unpopular topic what are we going to do with regards to the passing of Odette? Her funeral is being organised for Friday in Paris you will be expected to attend as her fiancé at her time of death." I interrupt "Dad can we talk about that please we need to speak about that and how we are going to spin me and Rory into good publicity with all of this?"

"I was hoping that Claude would allow us to say that the relationship broke down 3 months ago so that would then mean you were not in a relationship at the time the child was conceived ." Mitchum replied

I thought about it "That could work, what do you think Ace" I asked while she is sitting there listening "I think it's alright but I think you should go to the funeral keep up appearances until we can get the story out and the ok from Claude"

"Well reasoned Rory. Logan we can get you out to New York within 2 weeks. When are you going back Rory?" Mitchcum says

"I was hoping I could stay until Logan went over as there is no one home cos mom is on her honeymoon for another 3 weeks" she said surprising me

"Well with that settled do we want to meet for a family dinner your mom is in town Logan now that Honour and Josh are home with their kids?" Mitchum asks

"How's that sound Ace?" I ask her "I guess so but I need to go back to the hotel or apartment, wherever we are staying and get some rest how about we met you at say 7.30pm message Logan where and we will be there." She replies

"Sounds good to me I will get my receptionist to book a table and let your mother know." Mitchum responds

We walk out of his office and make our way back to the car and I take Ace home to the apartment.

Once in the apartment I put Ace to bed for a nap and called Colin.

"Hey Colin, can you get all of Ace's stuff together and bring it to the apartment we will be staying here now." Logan said

"No problem man we will be over in about an hour with all the stuff." He replied and hung up.

It's been such a long day already I head over to the bar and pour a glass of scotch. Why is it Mitchum always leaves me feeling like this drained but he was so understanding and accomodating.

I sit back relax and check some emails from my phone to see what I have missed so far today at work.

Next minute the is a knock at the door that must be the boys.

"Come in guys" I say

Next walking three of the craziest guys I know.

"Scotch is on the bar guys" I say

"Don't mind if I do" Finn says

My phone pings new text message from dad looks like dinner is set at Nobu in 2 hrs.

"Well boys you will need to party by yourselves till we get back after a family dinner but I can tell you I will be back in the states in 2 weeks Mitchum is letting me come back." I tell them.

"What? Why didn't you say so sooner, this is a cause for celebration." Robert replies

"Because I wanted to tell you in person that's why." I say

"Oh Logan that's sweet" Colin replies sarcastically

The boys continue to drink their way through my scotch supply. While I go wake up my Ace.

"Hey Ace, time to wake up honey dinner is in an hour." I say to her

She gets up and heads to the shower to get ready while I choose what jacket and shirt to wear. Soon Ace appears and points to the dark blue shirt and the black jacket. "You should wear those will go well with what I am wearing"she says.

We walk out of our room and get the wolf whistles from the peanut gallery that are my best friends. "Calm down boys" Ace says as we keep moving towards the car. "Be back in a few hours, don't burn the place down and replace the scotch" I say as we walk out towards the hell of a family dinner.

 ** _Thanks for reading hope your enjoying it. More to come soon._**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Family Dinner**

 **Rory's POV**

We arrive at Nobu right on time and were escorted to our table where Mitchum and Shira were seated.

"Evening Logan, Rory" Shira said with what could almost be defined as disappointment, that Rory could only think was aimed at the fact her and Logan were now together.

"Evening Shira, Mitchum" I reply ever so sweetly

"Mom, dad" Logan says as we arrive and pulling my seat out for me.

"Let's order some drinks" says Mitchum calling the waiter over

"I will have a scotch" Logan says "Ace what would you like?" He ask me but his mother steps in "She will have champagne with me right Rory" oh no can't do that "Thank you Shira but I will just have iced tea please" I respond

"Scotch for me too please" Mitchum says

"Mom, we have something we need to tell you." Logan says

"Shira we are expecting our first child in about 7 and a half months I'm 6 weeks pregnant." I finish saying for Logan.

"Congratulations are in order than." She replies "I'm guessing you know already Mitchum?" She add

"Yes I found out last night when I had to find Logan to tell him the other news." Mitchum says

"So what does that mean for you Logan are you staying here or coming home?" Shira asked

"We are moving home in 2 weeks back to New York, dad and I have already sorted that out." He says

The waiter returned to take our orders then leaves again.

"So Rory what have you been up to? What are you doing for work?" Shira asks

"Well right now I am writing a book and running the Stars hollow gazette." I state back

"What's the book about?" She counters

"It's about my life well mine and my moms it's going to be called Gilmore girls, it is still in early development only a few chapters done but then I found out I was pregnant so I have been focusing on that right now." I reply

The next few hours are a boring myriad of conversations about hints to which I do not care about. When mains came out the mixture of smells makes my stomach turn and I excuse myself to the bathroom where I bring up all that has been eaten and drank this evening.

I freshen up and head back out to the table where I find everyone has finished eating and they have cleared the plates.

"Ace are you ok?" He asks

"Yeah just morning sickness but it is such a lie happens anytime of day. Can we go home I'm starting to feel really tired." I ask

"Dad is it alright with you?" He asks

"Sure get your girl home she may be carrying the heir to the huntzberger fortune in there." He says

"Thanks for dinner Mitchum, Shira" I say

"Talk soon mom, dad" he says as we walk out to the town car waiting outside to take us home.

By the time we get home I am asleep on Logan's shoulder when I hear "Ace honey wake up, we are home." My love says to me.

He helps me out of the car and up to the penthouse where the boys are having a merry old time with more scotch than they know what to do with.

"Hey boys either quite down or clear out Ace is tired and needs her rest." He says with such a tone that they know he is not joking.

"Alright I guess we are leaving take care love we will see you soon" Finn says in only a way Finn can.

"The man of the house has spoken" Colin says

"We can tell when we are not wanted" jokes Robert as the make their way out with a bottle of scotch each for the road.

I make my way to our room and change into my pj's and before my head hits the pillow I am asleep and dreaming about what the last week has brought with it.

My man back in my life, our new unborn child, his move back to the states, the untimely passing of his ex-fiancé. We will get through everything because we are stronger together than apart.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter any feedback is welcome and if you like it vote for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life goes on**

 **Rory's POV**

As we got back into a regular routine Logan went to work while I and the guys started to pack up the apartment and I started looking for an apartment in New York for us to look at once we get back.

The boys keep me company with their crazy antics and silliness. Most days Logan came home for lunch and we talked and spent time together.

At lunch on Wednesday we talked about his plans for Friday.

"So what time is your flight to Paris" I ask

"I leave at 6 am and my flight back is at 9 pm so I will be home by about 11pm" he responds

"Has Claude been spoken to yet?" I ask gently knowing it is a tough topic.

"Yes he has and he has agreed with us to save the memory of his daughter" he says in a somber tone.

"On a lighter note I made and appointment with an OB/GYN for next Monday at 4pm. Before you ask I checked with your assistant to see when you were free so we can get the first glimps of our child" I say trying to lighten the mood that I bestowed to the situation

"Ace that's great I can't wait to get out child's first picture." He says with a grin on his face.

After we finish eating he rushes back to the office and I call the boys to come and help with more packing as there is so much stuff to go back to New York.

 ** _Just a short one this time but there will be more to come. Comment, vote all is good._**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Funeral**

 **Logan's POV**

I am not looking forward to this day, it is one of the hardest I have to face but thank god my family is here for support unfortunately Ace couldn't be here. It was seen by both sides of the family as disrespectful if she came with me so here I am in the front row surrounded by my family to farewell my late fiancé.

I wish the guys could have been here but I needed them to keep Ace safe and look after here while I'm not there.

The funeral was elegant and was a tribute to exactly who she was. I did have sadness that was hard to process for me as I did not realise how deep these feelings were but is nothing compared to the feelings I have for Ace.

I help carry the coffin as apart of her close family and friends. All I can keep thinking right now is I need a scotch, then chuckle to myself and think about how the boys have rubbed off on me. I used to be a bourbon man but they have changed me to a scotch man now.

We head off to the wake after the funeral as her family has decided she is to be cremated.

As soon as we enter the restaurant I head straight to the bar and get that scotch. While being given condolences from people he didn't know and all the thank you's it was time to get in the town car and head to the airport. I go over and see her parents say good bye and thank them for their cooperation with everything and then say good bye to my own family and that I would see them at thanks giving back in the states as I would be back just in time.

While on the way to the airport I make a quick call to the beauty that is at home in London with my best mates. I press the call button and she answers on the second ring.

"Logan I wasn't expecting your call" she says with such excitement in her voice

"Just checking in on my way to the airport I missed you and hearing your voice" I say " How has your day been?" Asking to try and get my mind off the one I had.

"It's been good the guys have been great made sure I'm feed and don't have to lift a finger and they have got quite a bit done. We will be all good for when we got home."

"Well that's great to hear Ace, I will see you in a couple of hours ok. Love you."

"Love you too Logan see you soon."she says

I make my flight with plenty of time. So I call Finn I need to start planing something for Ace for when we are back in the states.

I dial his number it rings twice.

"What's up mate checking in on your girl? She just went to take a bath." He says.

"No I need your help to pull together a surprise for when we get back to the states so here is what I want to do..." he starts and he tells Finn exactly what needs to be done and Finn responds "The boys and I will get straight onto it Logan so I'm guessing like mid December give you guys a couple of weeks back before we throw this on her."

"Yeah, sounds perfect and look after my girl be home in 2 hrs." I say and end the call

I make my way onto the plane and relax for the short flight back to London. Back to my new life with the love of my life.

 ** _Thanks for reading more will be coming soon. Feedback is always welcome and vote if you like it. Cheers_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to London**

 **Logan's POV**

I look at my watch as the car arrives outside of the apartment 10:30 pm I made better time than I expected. I hop into the elevator and head up to the penthouse back to my ace and the boys.

I walk in through the door and see the boys relaxing back in the lounge watching some crap on TV while enjoying my scotch supply. "Where is Ace?" I ask before I see here fast asleep on the couch with her feet in Colin's lap "She tried to stay awake but feel asleep about 15 mins ago" he told me.

"That's alright I will carry her to bed and be right back" I say leaning down to pick her up gently and walking over to the bedroom and placing her in bed carefully.

I walk back out to the boys. "How hard was it for you today?" Robert asks "Tougher than I thought it would be but I'm through it now and can focus my attention on that amazing woman in the other room." I reply "thanks for today guys it made going so much easier to know she would not be worrying and thanks for helping pack this place up." "No problem mate it's our pleasure to watch that beauty and packing up helps get you home to us so it's as much for us as you" Finn comes out with surprising me.

"Any scotch left? I need another drink before I go to bed." "Of course mate do you think we would run out of scotch!" Says Colin passing me a glass I relax back on the arm chair and enjoy the drink.

"Spare rooms are there if you want to crash boys, I think Ace would love to see you here in the morning" I say as I walk off to our room to change and hop into bed with my ace.

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up and see it's morning and think where is Logan he is not in bed next to me. I get up and head out to the kitchen and find Logan making what smells like pancakes.

"Morning Ace" he says even with his back to me knowing that I was up like a psychic.

"Morning Logan, are the guys still here? " I ask

"Yeah Ace probably still asleep they were enjoying way too much scotch last night" he says with a laugh as I go and grab a cup of coffee from the machine.

"That's your only cup your having, that child of mine is not going to be as coffee crazy as you and your mom" he says again chuckling

"Oh you are a funny man" I say as I plant a kiss on my handsome chef.

I return to the counter and take a seat waiting for my pancakes to be cooked while enjoying my coffee.

"How was yesterday?" I ask not sure I want to know but being supportive.

"Tough but I got through and now I can focus on us, you, me and our child. I don't want to talk about it anymore as that is now in the past."

"Ok sorry to bring it up just wanted to support you. So do we have any plans for the weekend seeing as it is Saturday and we only have one more week left her in London before we go home." I say with just a tinge of excitement

"Well I was thinking we could spend the day in" He say to me with a cheeky smirk

"Well if that's your plans then I concur we haven't had a lot of time for just us in that way but what about the fellas" I ask as I dig into the pancakes Logan just put in front of me.

"Let them sleep they won't wake till the afternoon if I know them as well as I do" he states

Logan joins me at the counter and eats his pancakes he made.

I waited patiently for him to finish his breakfast once he did I moved straight over to him and started kissing him passionately giving him the signal that it's time to have some us time and he leads me to the bedroom and closes the door behind us to give us the privacy we need.

Once the door is shut there is clothing flying all over the room while we share our love with each other.

We spend the next 2 hours rediscovering every inch on each other's bodies again. Once done we laid in bed cuddling and enjoying the closeness.

Bang bang bang we hear on our door " what do you want?!" Logan yells out

"Are you lovebirds going to spend all day locked up in there? Finn asks

"Pretty much" I reply

"Alright we are out of here call us when you want us around again" Colin says and they then walk straight out of the apartment and leave us alone to bond more.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies eating food and making love.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feed back would be appreciated and if you like it don't forget to vote. More coming soon_**


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Appointment**

 **Rory's POV**

I leave the apartment at 3pm to meet Logan at his office so we can go to our first doctors appointment for our child.

I arrive at his office at 3:30 thank goodness the doctors office is around the corner because traffic is hectic out there. I head up stairs to his office. I walk straight past his assistant who knew I was coming and walked straight into his office.

"Afternoon Logan" I say as I take a seat in front of him. "Afternoon Ace" he says

"Ready to go yet?" I ask excited to get to the doctors and see how the baby is going.

"Just one more minute I need to finish this email, then I am done for the day." He says while I wait and admire just how sexy and hot he is damn how did I get so lucky I think to myself. He looks up from his email and asks "what you smiling about Ace?"

"Just you and how hot and sexy you are and how did I get so lucky to end up with you" I reply "Logan we need to go the appointment is in 20 mins and it will take us 10 mins to walk there." "Ok let's go it's all done" he says to me

As we walk out of his office he tells his assistant Casey that he is out for the day and not to be contacted for at least the next hour as we have an important appointment.

We walk out of the building and head of down the street to the doctors office.

We make it to the office with a few minutes to spare. We attend the reception where they give us a form to fill in and then wait to be called.

5 minutes later the nurse calls "Lorelai Gilmore"

And we get up and follow the nurse into one of the consulting suites where she asks me a series of questions in regards to the baby and pregnancy, I answer all these questions the best I can. She then ask me to take off my lower body clothes and put this paper blanket on and sit back on the table and the doctor will be in shortly.

"You alright there Ace?" He asked making sure that I wasn't freaking out.

"I'm alright let's just see what the doctor says then go from there. Hey call the guys and tell them to meet us for an early dinner after this I hope we get pictures and we can show them." I say getting more excited.

Logan calls the guys and tell us to meet us outside in 20 mins for an early dinner and a catch up.

Just as Logan hangs up the doctor walks in " I'm now I going to take a look at you baby now this gel is going to a bit cold but it will be fine now I'm going to get some measurements and check everything then we can listen to the heartbeat and give you some pictures and a more precise due date also." The doctor says.

The doctor gets the gel on my stomach and then put the ultrasound wand down and starts searching soon we hear a strong steady rhythm "Is that the heartbeat?" I ask

"Yes" confirmed the doctor

"Oh my god Logan can you believe that is our baby's heartbeat" I say to him and he just holds my hand and stares at me with wonderment on his face.

The doctor then turns the screen round to show us she then points out on the screen and says "that is your baby right there" we both look on amazed "can we get some copies of that?" Logan asks "we have a few people who will want to see " he says

The doctor continues "now the due date based on the size of the baby looking like end June start of July" "fantastic so we have 7 and a half months to get ready for this little one" Logan says

The doctor hands over the photos of the baby and says" I recommend making another appoint for another 5 weeks when you will be 12 weeks to see how you are going"

"Well we will make that with a doctor in the states as we are heading back there at the end of this week, but thank you so much doctor"

"You may get changed " and the doctor leaves the room and Rory gets back into her clothes and they walk out of the office and down stairs and meet the guys outside.

"Evening boys ready for dinner?" I ask

"Evening darling, we are always ready for food but more so for scotch" Finn jokes

We all walk down the street to one of Logan's favourite restaurants and get a table straight away.

Once everyone is seated and drinks are served I get the guys attention.

"Ok boys well as you know we had our first prenatal appointment today and can now official show you the first picture of the future Huntzberger." And she pulls the photo out from her purse and passes it around the guys.

"This is our future niece/nephew?" Robert asks

"Yes it is fellas" I say back

"To think they are great big softies under all this facade" Logan teases

"You know we are human, Huntzberger" Colin responds

"And we are due end of June start of July guys it's going to be a summer baby" Logan says too

"That's great news guys we are so happy for you" Finn announces

They spend the rest of the night talking about Rory and Logan's plans for their baby.

They finished up their meal and all went their separate ways. Logan told the boys to come over tomorrow and help Rory pack more of the apartment up as they leave at the end of the week.

Logan and Rory arrived back home and Logan took her straight into the bedroom to show her how proud and how much he admired her by worshipping every inch of her body.

 ** _Another chapter down I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am writing it. All feedback is appreciated._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last days in London**

 **Warning may contain sexual content**

Over their last couple of days in London, Rory and the boys spent all their time packing up the apartment so everything can be shipped back to the states while Logan finished up organising everything so that when he gets to New York he was not disturbed by the London office.

Rory used the time to organise some inspections of places for sale so she and Logan could have their own place rather than using the company apartment.

 **Rory's POV**

"I am so glad we are going home tomorrow" I say out loud not sure if the guys can hear me

"So are we love" Finn replies

"I didn't realise I spoke so loud" I say

While the boys continue to pack up the last of the apartment I head out to buy a few things for our last night here in London.

"Hey boys I will be back in an hr or so I need to pick up a few things for tonight." I tell the guys as I grab my bag

"Wait should you be going by yourself? Colin asks

"I will be fine guys I don't need my security posse." I reply while walking out the door.

I make my way to the shops and get the candles I want to decorate our bedroom for our last night.

I then head over to Victoria Secret to find something that will be an appropriate celebration outfit.

I find a beautiful emerald blue corset and matching thong with garter belt and garters that looked amazing on and would drive Logan crazy.

I start to walk back to the apartment when my phone rings, I pick up the phone.

"Hey Logan, what's going on?" I greet

"Nothing Ace just called to check in and I tried the apartment and Colin said you were out shopping." He replies

"Yeah just wanted to grab a few things for our last night here in London." I state

"Why did you not let one of the guys go with you?" He asks

"Because I am a big girl and can handle myself and I didn't want them to be watching me like a hawk and I do like some privacy too." I say back

"Alright Ace, just making sure your right. Well I will be home in about 3 hrs how long you going to be?" He asks

"On my way home now finished my shopping so be there in 10 mins just walking back getting exercise." I say

"Ok Ace see you soon, love you" he says

"Love you too Logan" I say and hang up the phone.

I walk into the apartment and they guys look over to see my bags.

"Got some secrets there for tonight huh love?" Finn tease with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Just something's I needed and quick question are you guys going to be hanging around all night?" I ask trying to hide my motive but they see right through it.

"We know when we will not be wanted." Robert says with a chuckle

"Don't worry Rory, once Logan is home we will go and you can have him to yourself until tomorrow when we fly back on the jet." Colin says.

 _Later that evening_

Rory was relaxing back on the couch watching some trashy European TV and Logan walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home" he says

"Thank god darling we have missed you so" Finn laughs back at him.

"Evening boys" he says

"Well the man of the house is back we can leave this wonderful lady be, see you guys at the airport at 10am. Have a good night Logan may you enjoy Ace's secrets" Robert says with a smirk as they walk out of the apartment.

Logan walks over to the couch and slides in next to his Ace.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks

"I'm thinking pizza can you order a couple while I take a shower" I say so I can start putting my plan in motion.

"Done deal Ace" he says while he pulls out his phone to order the pizzas

I go have my shower and then dry myself off and then dress myself in my newest purchase.

"Pizza is here,Ace" Logan yells out

I put a silk robe over my outfit and walk out to the dining table and grab a plate and a few slices and make my way to the couch where Logan is sitting.

"Feel better, Ace?" He asks while I chow down on this delightful pizza.

"Feeling so good nice and relaxed." I say

"So what was this secret that the guys were going on about when they left huh?" He asked intrigued

"They were just joking around as they always do." I say trying to shake his question

"With my knowledge of my friends they don't joke with innuendo like that unless there is something behind it."

Damn those guys unable to keep their mouth shut.

"Well when I went shopping today I bought myself something from Victoria Secret and they were alluding to that Secret" I tell him thinking I am going to wring there next tomorrow.

"Really Ace, anything I would like"he ask with a sly grin.

"Do you want to see?" I ask hoping he will say yes and then I can kick this plan into action.

"Of course I would" he says with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Wait here, I will call you when I'm ready" I say as I saunter off towards the bedroom and I can feel his eyes follow me as I walk off.

I get into the bedroom and start lighting all the candles I bought to light the room to make this romantic as we have not been able to do so yet. I take off my robe and lay out on the bed " I'm ready Logan" I call out

I hear him get up off the couch and walk towards the room I look at the door way and I watch the look of desire build in his eyes.

"Damn Ace, I can barely put a sentence together." He says

"Well I know something you can do" I say with raised eyebrows

He makes his way over to me but as he does starts to undress making it easier for Us to achieve our end goal of a night of passionate love making. He kisses me with a desire that I have not felt from him since we were first dating in college.

As things got more heated Logan helps me out of the corset and thong so that all I was left wearing was the garter and the belt. I then helped Logan out of what was still remaining on being his pants and boxers and we enter into our passionate lovemaking which last for hours until we fall asleep in the early hours before getting up to go home.

 ** _That's it for another chapter hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Going Home**

 **Warning may contain sexual content**

Over their last couple of days in London, Rory and the boys spent all their time packing up the apartment so everything can be shipped back to the states while Logan finished up organising everything so that when he gets to New York he was not disturbed by the London office.

Rory used the time to organise some inspections of places for sale so she and Logan could have their own place rather than using the company apartment.

 **Rory's POV**

"I am so glad we are going home tomorrow" I say out loud not sure if the guys can hear me

"So are we love" Finn replies

"I didn't realise I spoke so loud" I say

While the boys continue to pack up the last of the apartment I head out to buy a few things for our last night here in London.

"Hey boys I will be back in an hr or so I need to pick up a few things for tonight." I tell the guys as I grab my bag

"Wait should you be going by yourself? Colin asks

"I will be fine guys I don't need my security posse." I reply while walking out the door.

I make my way to the shops and get the candles I want to decorate our bedroom for our last night.

I then head over to Victoria Secret to find something that will be an appropriate celebration outfit.

I find a beautiful emerald blue corset and matching thong with garter belt and garters that looked amazing on and would drive Logan crazy.

I start to walk back to the apartment when my phone rings, I pick up the phone.

"Hey Logan, what's going on?" I greet

"Nothing Ace just called to check in and I tried the apartment and Colin said you were out shopping." He replies

"Yeah just wanted to grab a few things for our last night here in London." I state

"Why did you not let one of the guys go with you?" He asks

"Because I am a big girl and can handle myself and I didn't want them to be watching me like a hawk and I do like some privacy too." I say back

"Alright Ace, just making sure your right. Well I will be home in about 3 hrs how long you going to be?" He asks

"On my way home now finished my shopping so be there in 10 mins just walking back getting exercise." I say

"Ok Ace see you soon, love you" he says

"Love you too Logan" I say and hang up the phone.

I walk into the apartment and they guys look over to see my bags.

"Got some secrets there for tonight huh love?" Finn tease with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Just something's I needed and quick question are you guys going to be hanging around all night?" I ask trying to hide my motive but they see right through it.

"We know when we will not be wanted." Robert says with a chuckle

"Don't worry Rory, once Logan is home we will go and you can have him to yourself until tomorrow when we fly back on the jet." Colin says.

 _Later that evening_

Rory was relaxing back on the couch watching some trashy European TV and Logan walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home" he says

"Thank god darling we have missed you so" Finn laughs back at him.

"Evening boys" he says

"Well the man of the house is back we can leave this wonderful lady be, see you guys at the airport at 10am. Have a good night Logan may you enjoy Ace's secrets" Robert says with a smirk as they walk out of the apartment.

Logan walks over to the couch and slides in next to his Ace.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks

"I'm thinking pizza can you order a couple while I take a shower" I say so I can start putting my plan in motion.

"Done deal Ace" he says while he pulls out his phone to order the pizzas

I go have my shower and then dry myself off and then dress myself in my newest purchase.

"Pizza is here,Ace" Logan yells out

I put a silk robe over my outfit and walk out to the dining table and grab a plate and a few slices and make my way to the couch where Logan is sitting.

"Feel better, Ace?" He asks while I chow down on this delightful pizza.

"Feeling so good nice and relaxed." I say

"So what was this secret that the guys were going on about when they left huh?" He asked intrigued

"They were just joking around as they always do." I say trying to shake his question

"With my knowledge of my friends they don't joke with innuendo like that unless there is something behind it."

Damn those guys unable to keep their mouth shut.

"Well when I went shopping today I bought myself something from Victoria Secret and they were alluding to that Secret" I tell him thinking I am going to wring there next tomorrow.

"Really Ace, anything I would like"he ask with a sly grin.

"Do you want to see?" I ask hoping he will say yes and then I can kick this plan into action.

"Of course I would" he says with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Wait here, I will call you when I'm ready" I say as I saunter off towards the bedroom and I can feel his eyes follow me as I walk off.

I get into the bedroom and start lighting all the candles I bought to light the room to make this romantic as we have not been able to do so yet. I take off my robe and lay out on the bed " I'm ready Logan" I call out

I hear him get up off the couch and walk towards the room I look at the door way and I watch the look of desire build in his eyes.

"Damn Ace, I can barely put a sentence together." He says

"Well I know something you can do" I say with raised eyebrows

He makes his way over to me but as he does starts to undress making it easier for Us to achieve our end goal of a night of passionate love making. He kisses me with a desire that I have not felt from him since we were first dating in college.

As things got more heated Logan helps me out of the corset and thong so that all I was left wearing was the garter and the belt. I then helped Logan out of what was still remaining on being his pants and boxers and we enter into our passionate lovemaking which last for hours until we fall asleep in the early hours before getting up to go home.

 ** _That's it for another chapter hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Housing and catch up**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake with Logan's arms around me and I think about the prefect bliss I am in right now.  
I have the most amazing boyfriend to who I am pregnant with. We have three amazing friends that will do anything for us.

I get up and go out to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on and grab a bagel out and begin to prepare it the way I like.

I am sitting at the counter enjoying my bagel and coffee and then I have a set of arms envelope around my waist. "Morning Logan" I say

"Morning Ace, enjoying breakfast I see" he says and walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

"Yes the baby is hungry and I can't let the baby go hungry can I?" I say coyly

"No we cannot, so what's on the agenda today?" He asks

" Well we have some apartment viewings at 10am then I was hopping I could go have lunch with Paris, I need to let her know we are back together." I say

"That's fine while you have lunch with Paris I will go do somethings I need to do and check in at the office." He responds

"Great" I say and then get my phone and organise lunch with Paris.

She answers really quickly " what's going on Gilmore was not expecting a call from you." She says.

"Just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together I have some things to talk about with you." I say casually

"Yeah sure met me at Gramercy Tavern at 12.30pm" she says

"Sure Paris see you then." I say

"Well that's settled then, I'm meeting Paris at 12.30 for lunch at Gramercy and we have 5 appartments to look at between 10 and 12." I tell Logan.

"Cool where are we meeting the real estate agent?" He asks

"Corner of fifth and east 79th." I reply

"Well we better get a move on traffic will be busy and we don't want to be late." He advises do we tidy up and head down to the car where frank is ready to take us to our inspections.

We met our agent Selina right on time and she walks us into a beautiful 1920 style building and took us up to the penthouse suite.

"So this is a four bedroom, three and a half bath apartment with two living areas, wet bar, study/office with the private pool and spa on the roof with access from the apartment only. It also has a brilliant entertaining area and a great kitchen." She says " I will let you take a look around any questions just come find me." She adds.

"Wow Logan look at these hardwood floors  
And the size of the rooms." I look around and think of the potential home they could make this.

"It has some possibilities. We have to look at the others too obviously." He says

"I agree cannot go with first choice when we haven't seen any others. I love that it's single story no stairs." I say

We move on and Selina continues to show us the other four apartments but none of them seem to have the appeal that the first apartment did.

While looking through the last apartment Logan asks me " What do you think Ace?" I reply "None of them have anything on the first place I could see it becoming a home I can see as raising our child and any further children we have in the future."

"I agree" he says to me. "Whoa, look at the time Ace your going to be late for Paris." He adds, while I look to my watch and see that it is 12.10 I have 20 mins to get to Gramercy "Is frank downstairs?" I ask Logan and he nods " I need to take him or Paris will kill me, make an offer on the first apartment I trust what you say and I will get frank to come back for you after he has dropped me off" I say. "Ace it's all good go you need the car more than me I can't have you risking my child's life rushing" he says as I head down stairs to a waiting car and get frank to drive me to Gramercy tavern.

I arrive at the restaurant just in time as I see Paris standing at the entry waiting for me.

"Cutting it fine here Gilmore you were almost late" she says as we head inside to be seated.

We take a seat at our table the waiter asks for our drink order Paris already knowing what I drink places the order " we will have a bottle of your best Shiraz please." Before he can go I quickly pipe in " Can I please get an ice tea and a sparkling water, thank you." "Defiantly ma'am" he says as he walks away.

"Ok what's going on Rory you have been uncontactable for 2 weeks, you organise a meeting with me and your not drinking for I can think is you must be pregnant" she says.

"Well Paris I will tell you what's going on but you must keep quite about it." I say to her before continuing " I have been in London for the past two weeks" then she interrupts "London, why? The only reason you could have gone there is..." she tails off " Yes Paris I went to see Logan."

"Why? What was so important that you had to see him in person?" She asks with the pitbull look in her eyes she isn't going to stop till I tell her everything. "Because I had been having an affair with him for the last two years whenever I was in London, but then they can and visited me in Stars Hollow about 8 weeks ago." I said

"They? Who is they?" She asks

"Logan, Colin , Finn and Robert. We had a kind of last LDB gathering I was finally saying goodbye to Logan because he was going to marry her. Then a few weeks later I realised I was still in love with him and I also found that I am pregnant with his child. So I flew over there with some help from the LDB boys I managed to win him back before I told him I was pregnant."

"But what about her and the dynastic plan? How did he end it?"

"Well by a series of events she has passed away before he could tell her and the two families have agreed to say that it was over for the last three months which will then bring less scandal to our relationship and that of our child." I told Paris. "So how are you back I thought Logan was running London."

"He was and now he is running New York there are some problems here and Mitchum wants Logan to fix them and he has accepted that we are together and he cannot do anything to stop us, unless he wants to lose Logan." I tell her.

"So this is real you and huntzberger huh? Your back together for good?" "Yes Paris we have worked through everything we were looking at an apartment to buy this morning which was why I was almost late" I let her know.

"Well Gilmore I must say congratulations you landed the big one." She says while raising her glass to me.

We order our meals and continue to talk and catch up on the kids and what is happening with Doyle until I hear my phone ring "one second" I say to Paris and move off towards the bathroom where it is more quite "what's going on Logan?" I ask "We got the apartment we just need to have the papers drawn up and signed and we move in in two months. How great is that Ace." He tells me so quickly " Oh  
my god we got the place, that's fantastic Logan call the boys and organise dinner with them I'm thinking I want Greek tonight." "Ok Ace I will call the guys and we can tell them over dinner I will see you when I get home as I am at the office now. Bye Ace" "bye Logan" and I hang up the phone and go back to Paris at the table.

"We just bought a penthouse apartment on the upper east side." I tell her as I sit down.

"More congratulations are in order I guess then." Paris says. We finish our meals and then pay the bill and leave. "Good seeing you Paris and we will talk soon"I say she returns with "As always Gilmore see you soon." And goes to the valet to get her car while I call frank to pick me up and take me back to the company penthouse.

Once I got inside I payed down on the couch and before I knew it I was fast asleep. Next minute I hear someone "Ace time to wake up we need to get ready to meet the guys at molyvos in an hour" he said. I wake up and move towards the bedroom to change into something more appropriate for dinner. I come out of the room and Logan leads me down stairs to the car and frank drives us to meet the guys.

We walk into the restaurant and are seated by the maitre'd the guys were not here yet so Logan order a bottle of scotch for the boys and sparkling water for me because I have been enjoying that lately.

5 mins later the boys walk in see us at the table and come straight over and pour themselves a drink. "Evening Logan, Evening Rory" Robert says

"Evening boys" I say

"How is our future niece or nephew going?" Finn asks

"It is doing well we are eight and a half weeks now but we asked you here tonight to tell that we put an offer on for a penthouse apartment on the upper east side today and it was accepted. In 8 weeks we will be moving into our very own four bedroom, three and a half bath penthouse with private poor and spa on the roof." I tell them

"Congratulations guys does this mean house warming party too?" Colin asks

"Of course guys and I will make sure there is plenty of scotch for you too." Logan says.

After the announcement we order a massive Greek banquet and eat our way through so much food till we are stuffed silly and then head home.

Where I shower change into a light silk nighty and hop into bed and fall asleep with Logan's arms around me.

 ** _I know this was a longer one I hope you enjoyed it feedback is always welcome._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to Stars Hollow**

 **Rory's POV**

The rest of the week passed without much consequence the only bit of excitement was when we signed the contract for the penthouse.

Late Friday afternoon Finn and I got into the car as usual being driven by frank.

I kissed Logan goodbye " I'm going to miss you" I tell him " not as much as I will miss you Ace" he says " I will be up next Tuesday for the night ok" he tells me too. "That will be great."  
"Ok you lovebirds we need to get a move on" Finn tells us so I close the door and we head out of the city and on our way to Stars Hollow.

"So darling how long is it going to take us to get there?"

"About an hour and a half " I tell him

"Please tell me there is scotch" he says

" In the bar Finn" I say and start to work on my book more while we make our way home.

"Where are we staying tonight love?" He asks me

"At my mom's house you get the couch." I reply " but first we are stopping at Luke's I need sustenance" I add "Anything you need my lady.

I get frank to stop outside Luke's and we go in and order take away.

"Caesar I need 3 burgers with fries, an order of chilli cheese fries, 2 grilled cheeses, 4 slices of pie and and half a dozen donuts." "Give me 10 minutes" he says.

Finn and I take a seat at a table. "Damn Gilmore I didn't know you could eat like that" he says. " it's tradition order way too much food and eat the rest over the following days.

"Rory orders up" Caesar says and Finn grabs our take out bags and we jump back into the car and frank takes us the rest of the way back to moms house.

I unlock the house and walk in and it feels strange to be back but at the same time totally comforting. "Finn put dinner down on the coffee table I'm just putting my stuff down in my room." I call Logan while in my room he picks up straight away " Is something wrong Ace?" He asks in a panic "No just calling to say we got here safe and just about to sit down to some food from Luke's I have missed those burgers and I miss you. You do know this is our first nights apart since we got back together yeah? I ask with a slight tinge of disappointment in my tone " I know Ace I miss you too but I'm glad your safe and Finn how's he been? He asks " Fine drank his way through the bottle of scotch on the way here but other than that he has been good. Well I better go I have burgers and fries and other yummy stuff waiting for me. Love you bye baby" I say "bye Ace love you too. Tell Finn to behave and do whatever you say."

I hang up the phone and join Finn for dinner.

"I just spoke to Logan he said to behave and do whatever I say" I tell him with a chuckle. "I always do what I'm told darling" he says back with laugh and a grin.

We sit there eating our food and as usual I way over ordered while watching Casablanca because who doesn't want to watch that classic.

The movie finishes and it's getting late so I say good night to Finn and head to my room to change and go to bed I send Logan one last text  
"Good night sexy miss you so much xxx"

Before I lay down sleep I get a response  
"Good night gorgeous miss you too xxx"

And I fall asleep thinking about my boyfriend that is only and hour and a half away but feels like it's twelve hours away.

I awake the next morning and put on a pot of coffee and grab some pop tarts. I go see if Finn is awake or asleep but as expected he is asleep.  
I have my cup of coffee and then take a shower and change clothes. I have a list of jobs I need to do while I'm here and the sooner I do the sooner I can get back to Logan.

First I need to talk to Taylor about the gazette and how we can run it while I'm in New York.

I write Finn a note:

 _Walking into to town to sort something's out I have my phone if needed or if my mom gets home before I'm back._

I first head to Doose's market hoping I might find him there but no luck so I try the soda shoppe and I find him there.

"Hey Taylor I need to talk to you about the gazette." I say

"Why Rory its good to see you how can I help?"

"I want to find out if it would be possible to run the gazette while I live in New York as I am moving there and all." I ask

"Well I don't know Rory it would be hard to capture town news while your over an hour away." He says.

"I had a feeling that might be the case well I guess I will have to resign affective immediately as I am only in town to try pack up the rest of my things so they are ready for when I move into my new apartment."

"Well good luck with all that Rory and I understand your decision" Taylor says.

I walk out of the shoppe and go next door to Luke's and grab a decaf coffee to go.

I decide in need to see Lane so I make my way over to her house. Knock on the door and she opens up.

"Rory where have you been?!" She asks me

"I have been in London for 2 weeks and the last week I have been in New York, where I will be living in 7 weeks from now." I tell her.

"Wait why were you in London?"

"I was there seeing Logan because I had some news to tell him. First that I was still in love with him and second that I'm pregnant with his child." I say dropping to bombshells right into her lap.

"Wait a minute your back with Logan and your pregnant?" She asks "guilty of both charges" I respond

She then ask me to tell her everything that happened and explained everything that had happened in the last 3 weeks. Once I had finished Lane just stared at me " say something please." I ask her " congratulations I guess and we better be invited to the house warming party." "Of course Lane always you know your family to me now I better head home mom and Luke will be back soon." I say as I walk out her front door and back home.

I opened the door and went straight to the lounge still finding Finn fast asleep and it was already 12pm.

"Wake up Finn" I say and push him around until he wakes up. "Fine, fine, fine I'm getting up." He says "would you like some coffee I ask or another scotch or how about a martini?" With a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Martini would be great darling" he says as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom to shower and change for the pack up duties he is about to start.

I make the martini because I don't want to disappoint Finn and leave it on the coffee table ready for him when he is done in the bathroom.

Next minute the front door opens " Are you home loin fruit?" Mom says "lounge room" I call and she waltzes straight up and gives me a hug " oh I have missed you, you need to tell me what's happened what's going on." She said right as Finn walked out of the bathroom.

"Firstly what is Finn doing here?" " watching out for me and helping me with all the packing I need and moving of heavy objects it was Logan's one condition I could come only I had someone with me in case of emergency" I tell her. " ok then that's fine so tell me everything" then Luke walks in with their luggage "hey Rory" he says "hey Luke can you come in here for a minute I need to tell you something."

Luke walks into the lounge "what's up Rory?"  
He asks "well mom already knows but I have gotten back together with Logan and we are having a baby." I say getting it all out in one go

Luke looked at me stunned " congrats" is all he can say "you can go now if you wish" mom tells him " now sit and tell me everything".

Mom and I sit down and I tell her all the plans and what is happening while telling mom Finn starts to pack up my old room.

"That is all so great kid, I am so happy for you." She say with a big smile on her face and I know she is going to be a great grandmother and support us through all of this.

I stay in Stars Hollow until Monday with Finn helping pack everything then we head back to the city and back to Logan.


	19. Chapter 19

**One more trip**

 **Rory's POV**

Finn and I arrive back at the company apartment and he takes our bags as we head up stairs. I never let Logan know we where coming back and I made sure Finn didn't tell him either so that when I walk in I can surprise him.

We arrive on the top floor and I put the key in the lock and quietly open the door and walk in I call out " Logan?" I get no answer "He's not home yet" I say to Finn "Well darling, then I'm going to go. I have a few things I need to do and Logan should not be too far away." He says as he kisses me on the cheek and walks out of the apartment. After he has left I hope Logan doesn't see him on his way home or it will ruin my surprise.

While I wait for him to get home I get my laptop out of my bag and place myself onto the couch and continue writing. Since getting back I have managed to write so much more of the book, I am now more than half way through. I sit here typing for an hour before I realise how late it's getting. Where is he? I wonder, I'm going to call him. I press 1 on my speed dial and Logan answers so quick "Evening Ace, what's going on?" He ask with such love I can tell he had missed me so much. "Just relaxing writing more of my book I'm more than half way through now. How about you what are you up to?" I ask "I am working late being as your not here I get bored by myself in the apartment." He responds "When do you think you will be home?" I ask hoping he doesn't figure out I'm home. "Well I am almost finished I was going to head home and just have some leaf overs for dinner." He says "Ok I will let you go and talk to you tomorrow" I say "Night Ace, love you more than you can imagine." I says "I love you too" I reply and hang up the phone.

I then call my favourite Chinese restaurant in New York and place a massive order for delivery and they tell me 45 mins, must be busy tonight. I then get back to writing more of my book because it is just flowing out now that everything else in my life is working out.

20 mins later I hear the key go in the lock and then see the door open I watch as Logan pays no attention to me because he still hasn't seen me. So I start typing again and see how long till he hears me.

 _5 minutes later_

He still doesn't know I'm home and obviously has not seen my case while he changed into some sweatpants only which seeing him walk around like that made her hot under the collar.

 **Logan's POV**

I get out of the car and head up to the apartment god I'm missing my ace. It's so tough being apart from her but she needs to do it and Finn is with her so I know she is safe.

I get to the penthouse unlock it and walk in paying no attention to anything I go straight to the bedroom I wash up and change into some sweats as I just want to be comfortable tonight.

I make my way to the bar in the lounge and start to pour myself a scotch when I notice something out the corner of my eye. When I say something I mean someone.

"Ace, what are you doing back?" I say with disbelief in my voice and move across the room to her in a swift motion and pull her into my arms for a kiss. God I missed this. I let the kiss finish and let her answer my question.

"Well I was all done and I wanted to surprise you, so I made Finn not say anything and we came home." She tells me and I just pull her in for another kiss because I have missed those kisses so much.

"Logan before we get carried away, I ordered fresh Chinese it will be here in 20 minutes" she tells ma "Plenty of time Ace." I say start to help her out of her clothes right here in the lounge. I first remove her sweater and top while we continue to kiss. She helps me out of my sweats and now I am naked in front of this beautiful creature I need to get her there so we can do what we both want and need. Four days apart is way to hard I think to myself as we continue towards our goal of uniting us to form one flesh.

I remove he skirt and underwear I look down at my ravishing girlfriend and think how lucky I am the I lay her down on the couch and proceed to make sweet love.

We finish just in time because next thing I hear a knock at the door and I go get dinner and pay the delivery man.

"Come on Ace, do we really need this much food" I ask her with a chuckle.

"Well it's what your child wants" she tells me while I grab plates and cutlery.

"So have you decided on a OBGYN here in New York yet?" I ask her

"I have been doing my research and I think I have decided on Dr. Fletchstone. I will call tomorrow and make our 12 week appointment as it is only 2 and a half weeks away." She tells me

"Sounds great just check with my assistant as to when I'm available for the appointment." I say

"One more thing Logan when are we going to tell grandma? She needs to know before it comes out another way." She says to me

"To be honest I was thinking about when we were going to tell Emily too. How about you call her and see if she would like visitors this weekend." I reply

"Sounds great, I will make the call now."

I sit there and enjoy some Kung pow chicken while ace calls Emily to make sure visiting this weekend would be fine.

I could tell that Emily was delighted to have Rory come over for the weekend but she still had no idea about me or our child that's on the way. I think and hope that she won't kill me.

"Eat up Ace, there is plenty to eat and I don't want my child starving."

We finish eating dinner and put all the leftovers away and clean up then make our way to our room and fall asleep.

The rest of the week goes by uneventfully and Rory makes her 12 week appointment with the new doctor.

Early Saturday morning we got in the car and frank drove us to Nantucket tiff our overnight visit with Emily.

We arrived at Emily's at around 2pm, we hop out of the car and I grab mine and Aces bags and head towards the front door. Next minute Emily is walking out the door.

"Rory so glad to see you. Logan what are you doing here?" She ask "We are here to talk and catch up." I say trying to diffuse the tension. "Well I will get Berta to get us some iced tea and we can sit out here as it is a beautiful day."

We walk over to the outdoor seating all sit down and enjoy some iced tea.

"So out with it you two what's going on?"Emily says

"Would you like to ace or would you like me to?" I ask her gently

"You can" she says quietly

"Ok Emily we have a few announcements to make and we had to do it in person. Firstly Rory and I got back together 4 weeks ago now and secondly we are expecting our first child, Rory is 10 weeks pregnant. Thirdly we bought a penthouse apartment on the upper east side." I tell her and wait for her response.

"How is it possible that you are 10 weeks pregnant but you have only been back together for four weeks?" Emily questioned

"Ok grandma don't be disappointed but have been seeing each other on and off for the last two years and I fell pregnant on our last catch up when we were saying our good byes forever due to his families plans to marry him to the French heiress." She spills " but after moms wedding I went to London to see Logan and we reconciled and got back together his family sorted things out for us and he has come back to New York also." She continued.

I wait to get a third degree but nothing comes " congratulations are in order then. I will get Berta to make something special for tonight."  
Emily says and we all continue to chat and catch up on everything that has been going on.

We spend the rest of the weekend with Emily and then head home on the next afternoon.

"That went a lot better than expected" I say  
"Yeah I know I thought we would get a third degree or at least be yelled at once but no she was calm, collected and sane." Ace says back as she relaxes into my arms for the drive home. She falls asleep half way back to New York.

We arrive at the apartment I wake ace and take her up stairs and put her to bed while I had a night cap before changing and going to sleep next to my Ace.

 ** _Thanks again guys hope you are enjoying it, I'm having fun creating this and see how many people are deciding to read this story._**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Second appointment**

 **Rory's POV**

After the trip to Nantucket everything quieted down and we got into a regular pattern. As everyone that need to know has been told we chilled out some more and booked in our second prenatal appointment for the 12 week mark.

We head to Dr Fletchstones office a bit early because we know that we need to fill out all the paperwork for our little munchkin. Once done we handed the forms back to reception and take a seat. I am going to have to go shopping I think as a lot of my clothes are not fitting well anymore because I am starting to show.

"Lorelai Gilmore, the doctor will see you now." The nurse says and we follow her into an consulting room with the ultrasound machine and the bed and a desk with the seats.

"Ms . Gilmore welcome, I see by some records here that your last scan was done in London."

"Yes I was over there catching up with Logan here before we came home and please call me Rory ." I told her.

"Ok Rory can I get you to lay on the table and lift up your shirt as we are going to do the usual measurements and then you can see your child again."

The doctor proceeds to do the scan and then we hear it again that strong heartbeat and then we get to look at it again and oh my goodness it's gotten so much bigger. "Can we get some new pictures please we have a few people that would like a copy can we have 12" I ask" I know it's a lot but many people will want this picture." I add

"That's fine Rory we can give you as many as you need." Dr. Fletcherstone says. "From looking at all measurements and checking everything I need to i can confirm that yes you are 12 weeks and due on June 30th." She adds

"Have you thought about where you want to have the baby and how?" She asks

"Well we move into an apartment on the upper east side in four weeks so I was thinking Lenox Hill and I was hoping to try to have the baby naturally" I told her.

"Great hospital and if it's close to home even better." She responds "I do work out of Lenox hill so that works on our end too." She adds.

We leave our appointment with so many things settled and decide to have some dinner at our favourite little pub around the corner from our current home.

We have our meal and walk back home and settle in for the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

**Logan's Surprise**

 **Logan's POV**

After our appointment today we had dinner and then all Ace wanted to do was chill out.

She fell asleep after only and hour on the couch, I carry here to the bedroom and place her in bed. I walked back out to the lounge and made a phone call to Colin.

"Logan my man what's going on?" He says

"Just checking to see that everything is in place for tomorrow?" I ask all nervous

"It's all done Logan no need to worry jut bring our girl safely out here and the rest will be gravy." He tells me trying to placate me.

"Ok I trust you guys see you tomorrow evening." I say and close off the call.

I then head off to bed and join my amazing Ace.

I wake up before Ace the next morning and head out to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on and started to make a batch of pancake mix and also get out bacon,eggs and sausage too.

I get the sausage on to start cooking in one pan while I cook the pancakes and grab myself a cup of coffee and continue to cook adding the bacon to the pan.

"Damn, that's one sexy sight" she says

"Morning Ace and what sight is that that's sexy?" I reply

"The one of you cooking me a massive big breakfast plus having real coffee for me is amazing too." She says answering my question.

"Well take a seat and I will dish up your breakfast."

I serve her up a plate as well as my own and take a seat next to her.

"I was thinking we could go shopping today for some new clothes for you to be more comfortable." I say

"Sounds great" she says as she continues to scoff down her breakfast like a starving woman.

Once we finished our meal I cleared the dishes while Rory had a shower, once finished I went to join her.

We had a passionate love making session in the shower filled with total desire and abandonment.

We then got dress and headed out to buy my ace a new wardrobe so she felt comfortable and beautiful.

Once we finished shopping we had lunch and went home to relax. Ace went and had a sleep while I got everything together and ready to take her on my surprise.

I woke her up at 5 pm "Ace time to get up babe we have somewhere to be but it is a surprise so you have to ware a blindfold."

"Back to blindfolds MR Huntzberger ?" She say with amusement.

We go down stairs to the car and get in while frank moves off from the kerb and I placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"Don't even try to ask me where we are going I'm not saying anything and neither will frank." I say

"Wasn't going to bother Logan I know I have no chance with you" she says as she relaxes into my arms to continue her nap.

The drive to the site takes 3 and a half hours. I wake up ace and I help her out of the car and lead here to our tent. I then take her blindfold off. "We are here, what do you think?"

 **Rory's POV**

The blindfold is removed and I look around and take it all in.

He is recreating our first LDB event "Logan I know what your doing". I say

"You do now?" He ask with a glint in eye. "Well our tent is over here" he says and points to the large tent to our left.

"We need to change my dear we cannot take away from the integrity of the event." He says and pulls out a beautiful beige dress that makes me look like I'm not even pregnant I love it.

"Oh my god Logan I look normal again. I look sexy" I say with excitement in my voice.

"You always look sexy Ace and normal is beneath you, your special" he says to me with a look of desire

"You dress up very spunky your self babe." I say to him

"Shall we?" He says with his arm out for me to hold and escort me to the pre-event shindig.

We walk down to the party area and all the usual suspects are the Colin, Finn, Robert, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet and Seth just to name a few.

Logan grabbed us some drinks from the bar and came to join me in my conversation with the boys " So how long was this in the works for ?" I ask seeing if they will give me any inkling as to what's happening. "Oh love nice try but we can't let our boy down" Finn replied damn it I was hoping for some idea.

"Nice try ace but your never going to find out." He says to me

"Hey Finn did you stay away from the food this time? Is it edible? I won't hurt the baby will it?" I say out loud not realising that all bar four people here don't know I'm pregnant.

"Wait a minute...did I hear that correctly?" Stephanie asks

"Yes you did Stephanie, I am pregnant with Logan's child I'm just passed 12 weeks now we had our scan yesterday" I tell them as I pull out the sonogram photo to show everyone.

Now the nights focus has turned onto me and Logan and our unborn child and I am being treated like a porcelain doll.

The night goes on but as it gets later I get more tired " Logan I'm ready for bed all this socialising is making me tired" I say

We say goodnight to everyone and walk back to our tent where Logan helps me undress then I turn around and help him undress while I kiss him with all the passion I can muster. "Ace I thought you were tired" he asks

"I am but I want to thank you for tonight and for whatever our future brings." I tell him and continue to undress him and then I make wild crazy love to him in our tent in the woods with the rest of the LDB only a mater of meters away but we didn't care we were all we need is each other. Once done we fall asleep in each other's arms like every night and slip into a peaceful nights rest ready for our big event tomorrow.

 ** _Thanks again for reading hope your liking this because there is so much more to come._**


	22. Chapter 22 (12-04 02:48:06)

**The event and the biggest surprise**

 **Logan's POV**

I awake before Rory and I put some clothes on and go out in search of the guys that if I know them well enough will still be up drinking scotch near one of the fire sites.

I find the guys "morning fellas" I say as I take a seat beside them, "morning Logan" they say in a chorus.

"Is everything ready and on standby for the plan today guys?"

"All done Logan everything is on route for arrival at the time needed" Robert tells me

"So did Rory mean to let the cat out of the bag last night" Colin ask

"No she kind of forgot where she was for a minute because she was with you guys she was just so comfortable and forgot about the others." I tell them "Oh has anyone made coffee yet?" I ask knowing ace will need her cup when she wakes up.

"Go check the kitchen Logan" Finn says in an offbeat way.

I walk towards the make shift kitchen and I find coffee and some stuff I can give Ace for breakfast she need to eat.

I make my way back to our tent and I wake her up "morning ace, time to wake up I have coffee and breakfast for you." I say

"Oh my hunter gatherer thank you so much for these much needed supplies" she says in a joking tone while I lean over and kiss her.

"Once your done it's time to get dressed again another outfit I know but you know us integrity is everything." I say as I grab my boxed outfit and started to change but as I went to get dressed in today's outfit and ace pulled me into the bed with her and started distracting me with her feminine wiles. Being me I could never say no to Ace so we made love again.

Once done he got up and got dressed before she kept him here all day not that he would hate it but it would disrupt his plans for the day.

"I will be outside ace holler if you need help" I say and I grab her box from under the bed and place it there for her and head outside.

I know the dress is almost the same as last time only a bit bigger to cover for her baby bump she now has.

I wait outside patiently for my Ace and when she walks out I lose my breath she is that beautiful.

"Oh my god Ace you look amazing, it's time for us to go to the clearing." I say as we make our way down there she spots the tower again.

"It would have been great to do that again but not happening for me " she says.

"I am going again" I tell her "but this time I want you waiting for me at the bottom" I add

"Anything for you my love" she says

We head over to the meeting point and I grab the two drinks we need champagne for me and sparkling cider for Ace.

We stand through the speech, we drink and then goes the gong and the party starts.

"What do you want to do ace" I ask "let's see what's going on and then I can decide." She says

The morning flies by and now it's time for the jump and for phase 2 of the plan. I give Ace a kiss before I start my climb up the tower.

Once at the top I grab the box out of my breast pocket and put it in one hand and grab the umbrella with the other.

I get ready for the jump and before I know it I am flying towards the ground as I approach I brace myself and land then drop to one knee by her side and look up at her.

"Ace since I first meet you our ride has never been boring or easy, it has had its hard times but after all of that we are still here and we are now stronger than ever. It has taken us over a decade to get where we are and now I want to ask you to take one more step with me. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third will you do me the honour and agree to marry me and be my wife?" I say never stopping looking into those beautiful blue eyes as I await her response

"Yes Logan a million times yes, I'm never letting you go again." She says as a response.

"Boys initiate phase 3 please" I say while she looks at me with a curious look.

"What's phase 3?" She asks

"Wait and see now I need you to now go with the lovely Stephanie back to camp there will be a surprise waiting there for you and I will see you soon Ace." I tell her "Steph look after her please you know how special they are to me." I say and they turn and go.

"Ok guys now bring in the chairs the arch and everything and everyone else we need it's go time Lorelai is at her tent ready to tell her what will happen next so, we won't have much time and Colin where is my change of clothes for this one" I ask while all chaos is going on around me. I go to the change rooms that were put together for me to be able to change after the jump and proposal.

"Our new guests should be arriving soon LDB now I need you all to help them be seated properly and then help yourselves to a seat." I tell them all.

 **Rory's POV**

I follow Stephanie back to camp and into my tent that I shared with Logan but to my surprise I find mom in there with a garment bag.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I ask her

"I'm a part of the surprise you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep a secret but I did it because that fiancé of yours loves you so much" she tells me "now we need to get you ready into this dress here." She adds and helps me out of my current dress and into the new dress which I notice is white and so regal that I have a feeling I know what's happening next but then Logan will probably still surprise me ten fold.

"Alright your ready to go you look perfect now time to head back to that clearing and see what's in store for you" mom says so I make my way out she follows me and once outside I find dad and Luke are both here "hey kiddo you look amazing and your so lucky because we are both walking you down the aisle" dad says looking over at Luke. But right behind Luke I see Lane and Paris both dressed in matching dresses that I noticed was the same colour as moms.

I ask "Mom are you my maid of honour? And Lane and Paris are my bridesmaids?" With a hopeful smile

"Why that is highly possible loin fruit." She answers

We all make our way back to the clearing where I can see a whole ceremony area has been put together so quickly and that there are more guests then before. I notice the rest of my family and I see Logan's family and most of Stars Hollow is here to I can't believe he went this far to organise all this I am gob smacked.

The music starts and I can tell grandma has had a say in this it's very traditional. First Paris walks down then Lane followed by mom and then the moment everyone was waiting for. It's my turn with dad on one arm and Luke on the other my two fathers get to give me away. I finally get to see Logan for the first time and he looks amazing I can't believe I actually get to marry this man and be Mrs Logan Huntzberger.

I make it to the front to Logan where he shakes both Luke and dads hands then takes a hold of mine.

 **Logan's POV**

I see the large bridal party making there way to the ceremony area and I think I can make her out and she looks like an angel.

The procession starts and I see Paris and Lane and Lorelai and lastly I see my bride looking like a vision with her two fathers. I thought this was the best option because both these men played a part in her life.

When she reached me I could not wait to hold her in whatever way I could. The minister started the ceremony off with all the traditional things that were required and then it was time for the vows now because I had organised this I made them the same for both of us with just a twist on the traditions to keep it appropriate to us.

Then came the big finale " Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take this woman Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" He ask

"I do a million times over" I say with a smirk and looking at my ace.

"And do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take this man Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do a billion times over" she says and I chuckle to myself she still tries to one up me when she can.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" he says and I lean straight into my Ace and kiss her long and hard because I know she is now not going anywhere but with me ever again.

The music starts and we start to make our way back down the aisle and we are congratulated by all our family and friends and the fellow LDB members.

I then make sure the guys have all the food organised and all the tables because now we party at our reception.

 **Thanks for reading I know some of these are long but I don't feel like it can stop anywhere else. I hope your loving it like I am.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The reception of a life time**

 **Rory's POV**

The ceremony had just finished and Logan was leading me back down the aisle past all our family and friends.

He lead me towards the reception area which had a massive stage with band gear set up and a less prominent stage to the side set for the bridal party. There were also all the guest tables set. I can't believe Logan went to all this trouble, I think while we walk over and take our place at the main table.

"Logan how did you do all this without me knowing?" I ask him in absolute awe.

"Well I have had this in the works for over a month and everyone was willing to keep it a secret for me to do the way I wanted." He replied.

As all the guest make there way over I finally see who the band is that he got to play, it was none other than my favourite group Hep Alien.

The rest of the bridal party bar Lane join us at the table including the best man Finn and the groomsmen Colin and Robert. The meals are being served and I just realise how famished I am because everything happened so fast, that I dive into my pasta entree and finish it before all our guests have even received theirs.

"Hungry there Ace" Logan asks

"Just had not realised I hadn't eaten in a while and was so hungry." I answer defensively

"Not judging just happy your happy" he states back as he starts to eat his entree.

After the entrees are served the speeches start first we here from the best man. This is going to be entertaining I think.

"The day Logan first met the lovely Rory here we knew he was a dead man." He says while everyone had a little laugh. "She was the first person to push him to want more and to be more and she could keep up with him intellectually but the best thing for Logan was that he found his true match and perfect equal that always kept him balanced. The have had the rocky times and their good times and I wish them many more in this great adventure that is called life and better yet for you guys called marriage. To Logan and Rory may you have a long and happy life together." He finishes

"To Logan and Rory" the crowd repeated and drank.

Next was mom this was going to be tough for me there will be tears.

"When Rory first came to me about Logan I was skeptical, only because I thought I knew what everyone from that world was like. I didn't want her to be hurt or taken advantage of and like Finn said they have had ups and downs but they have come through it stronger and more together then I have ever seen. Logan has shown Rory what it is like to live and to know she should trust herself. I know that after there 13 year courtship that Logan will look after my most precious asset and he will protect her with his life and for that I give my blessing and wish you both all the love in the world." She finishes and by the end of this I am bawling my eyes out and don't know how I am going to get through Logan's speech and then do mine.

I stand up and hug my mother next to me as my sign of thanks. I resume my seat and Logan stands up next to me while holding my hand.

"If you had told me 15 years ago that I would be marrying my college sweetheart and love of my life, I probably would have laughed at you and said good one. But now I couldn't imagine my life without this amazing woman by my side. She completes me and balances me out she makes me want to be a better person and do a better job not just for her but also for myself. I never want to be without you by my side and in my life. I Logan Elias Huntzberger will love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore for the rest of my life and you look amazing my love." He finishes and raises me up from my chair and kisses me with a passion I have not felt from him before.

As we finish our kiss I take the microphone from him and he takes his seat while I compose myself to make this impromptu speech

"I am going to excuse myself straight off the bat because I was unaware I would be at my own wedding this weekend. The first time I met Logan I thought he was just another rich trust fund guy that did what he wanted no matter the consequences but as I got to know him and moved into a relationship with him I realised he was so much more than that. He is the most loving and supporting partner I can ever ask for and at the same time the most surprising and adventurous person I know, which is why here among our loved ones and nearest and dearest I am happy to announce that Logan will also be the most amazing father ever to a child once they are born in the summer. Logan you are the love of my life, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out and get here." I finish I find everyone in the crowd that didn't know about our baby crying and cheering in happiness.

Logan takes my hand and leads me out into the dance floor while Hep Alien play for our first dance as husband and wife.

"You are amazing Ace, why did you announce it now?" He asks me.

"Because it felt like the right time plus it's 12 weeks now it's safe for everyone to know." I reply and place my head on his shoulder while I allow him to lead me around the dance floor soon the dance floor is filled with other couples dancing including after all these years Finn and Rosemary. "Did Finn ever get his chance with Rosemary back in our Yale days?" I ask Logan

"Not to what he told me" Logan replies "why?" He ask and I nod in their direction "well I'll be damned he finally got her only took him 13 years" Logan says with a chuckle. I look at him quizzically and he answer my unasked question "He has been still trying all these years to be with her, she is his Ace" he tells me in a way that makes me feel for Finn.

"So where do we go tonight? After the part finishes what are you planning for that?" I ask my husband.

"Well we leave at 6 pm for the airport and we get on the Huntzberger family jet and we are on our way to st barts for a week and comeback to spend Christmas lunch with your family and dinner with mine." He tells me and I just look up and kiss him again just because I can.

The party continues and we go about our duties before Logan and I head to the airport for our honeymoon in st barts. As we arrive at the jet I start to become tired so Logan carries me up the steps of the plane and to the bedroom where he takes me out of my dress and helps me into my pjs and tucks me in to sleep.

 ** _Thanks again for reading again I hope your enjoying the read there is so much more to come in the life of Rogan I hope you stay tuned._**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Honeymoon**

 **Logan's POV**

I get Ace into her pjs and tucked into bed the I get myself a glass of scotch and let the pilot know that we are ready to fly.

We take off and I make my way back to the bedroom to my wife. It's hard for me to believe that after all these years she is finally my wife and in 6 months we will have our first child. How did I ever get this lucky? I keep asking myself. I change out of my wedding suit and snuggle in behind Ace and fall asleep almost instantly.

I was woken only 5 hours later by the pilot"Mr Huntzberger, we are arriving in St Barts sir."

Ok time to wake Ace so we can be ready to get off the plan when it lands.

"Ace, my beautiful wife it's time to wake up and get dressed because we are about to land at St Barts." I tell her as she slowly rises from her slumber.

"Morning Mr Huntzberger" she says with a great big smile as she kisses me.

"Morning Mrs Huntzberger" I say back with the biggest smile ever.

"Did you say we are almost there?" She asks again sleepily

"Yes I did Ace" I say

She gets up and puts on a red skirt with a white silk halter top. She looked gorgeous and she wasn't even trying she just threw on a couple of items that made her look stunning. While I change into some cargo shorts and a polo shirt.

The plane landed and came to a complete stop and we depart the plane and hop into the limo waiting right next to us on the Tarmac.

The car takes us to our resort where I check us in"booking under huntzberger honeymoon suite" I say to the receptionist while I look back at Ace sitting by the elevator drinking a cup of decaf which I know she hates but she has had her cup of full strength for the day and I don't want my child to end up like her mother or worse her grandmother with their coffee addiction.

"Welcome Mr Huntzberger your suite is all ready where are you bags I will get the bell boy to take them up to your room and breakfast is still being served in the restaurant if you and your wife are hungry." She say and hands me 2 room keys. I walk over to Ace " Do you want to get some breakfast?" I ask her knowing it's a rhetorical one "yes please" she answers and gets up and we walk over to the restaurant and are seated immediately and soon placed our order.

"How are you feeling Mrs Huntzberger? I ask her getting her used to her new name.

"Im feeling fantastic Mr. Huntzberger" she says "even better once I am fed" she adds with a giggle

I look at her with raised eyebrows, she has never giggled like that around me before and it shocked me.

We eat up and then head up to our suite which when I opened up the door it was exactly as I had asked rose petals on the bed in a heart and the sparkling cider instead of champagne the chocolate strawberries and the mood music. I pick up my wife and carry her across the thresh hold and place her down on the bed and I go grab two glasses of the sparkling cider and the strawberries over to the bed I sit down next to her and make a toast "to many happy years with my amazing wife and soon with our adorable child" I said and we clicked glasses and drank.

I feed her strawberries while we looked out at the view from our room.

 **Rory's POV**

I look at my husband after he has just given the most amazing toast to our future and I think I'm am the luckiest woman in the entire world to have the sexiest, most loving, caring and adventurous husband in the world and in the second I know I have to have him right now and make our marriage 'official'. I slink over to Logan while he is laying back and I straddle him and start to kiss him with unadulterated passion while I gyrate along his lap and I feel Logan shiver and moan beneath me and I know I have done the right thing he wants me as much as I need him by the way his hands roam my body and he starts to remove the halter top I'm wearing as I help him remove his shirt he spins me over so that he is on top and we continue to make out and I start to unbutton his shorts because I want more and I need more these hormones are really kicking in Logan gets me naked and before I know it he is inside me and we are in a state of bliss. We spent the rest of the day exploring ourselves as Mr and Mrs Huntzberger.

We spent the rest of the week either locked in our room or out by the pool sun baking and drinking mocktails. On day four I had a phone call from mom

"Hey mom what's going on?" I ask

"First snow and your not even in the country is what. I thought I would call to let you know kiddo it's one of our things."

"Did you get Luke to go out and stand there like an idiot with you?" I ask with a chuckle in my voice.

"Yes I did" she laughed back

"So how's the honeymoon going and yes I want dirty details" she asks

"The honeymoon is going great and your not getting dirty details" I say to here looking at Logan and he just laughs knowing just what Lorelai was doing. "Anyways mom have have to go Logan and I are about to " I say and she cuts me off "Dirty" "I was about to say go for a walk down the beach you cheeky lady. Bye mom" I say and hang up.

We enjoy our last few days in bliss and head back to New York to rejoin life and have Christmas with our families.

 ** _Thanks for reading all loving writing this and I hope you are loving it._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two very different Christmases**

 **Rory's POV**

It was Christmas Morning and I had just woken up to find Logan not in bed, so I get up and go find him and like always when he gets up before me he is in the kitchen making me breakfast which includes my daily cup of full strength coffee. Today's special is waffles with bacon and sausage he knows that's one of my favourites with our little munchkin.

"Morning husband" I say "morning wife" he says back and I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. "Merry Christmas too our first as husband and wife" i say.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ace" he says back while dishing up this breakfast that smells as always amazing.

We sit to eat breakfast together while we read the paper. Once done I go take my shower while Logan clears up our usual routine. Once done I get out dry off and get dressed for today's festivities. Two Christmas with both sides of the family it will be a long day. At least we get to start with my family but that means we finish with the Huntzberger's but then I realise that I am a Huntzberger too as of a week and a half ago.

I walk back out to the lounge and see Logan holding a line present for me. "You shouldn't have" I told him "I had to because it is our first Christmas married and because I can too." He said with a cheeky grin. I unwrap the present and and open the box I can tell it is jewellery. Once open I see it is a charm bracelet with four charms on it a pile of books, bride and groom, a baby bottle and key. I understand three out of four charms just not the last one. "What is the key for?" I ask " My heart" he tells me in absolute honesty and my breath hitches as he says it. "Oh I love it all" I tell him and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

After I get my gift and have Logan put it on me we head down stairs where frank is waiting to take us to Stars Hollow and then onto Hartford and back hear at the end of the night.

An hour and a half latter we arrive at the dragonfly inn where Luke has decided to do Christmas lunch because there is more room for everyone compared to doing it all at home.

We walk in to the the inn and head straight for the dinning room where she knows she will find her mother.

"Hey mom Merry Christmas." I say as I approach her and give her a big hug I have missed mom "Hey kiddo Merry Christmas" with a big hug back.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai" Logan say while also giving her a hug too. "Merry Christmas too Logan"

"Where is everyone else isn't grandma meant to be here and jess, Liz , TJ and doula?" I ask

"Yeah they are grandma is upstairs getting ready and the Mariano/Danes crowd will be here soon" she replies

"How did Jess take the news about me and Logan" I ask in a rather hushed tone.

"As far as Luke know fine. He has been keeping busy in Philly with the company." She advises me.

That is probably the only regret I have about the wedding is I couldn't tell Jess and prepare him because I know he still loves me but he knows I am in love with Logan and having his child so he would not stand in the way of my happiness.

"Is it going to be awkward for you guys with Jess here? Mom ask me and I reply "no but I will need to speak to him alone if that's alright with you babe?" I ask Logan as look at him longingly.

"Yeah that's fine you need to do it then I understand and trust you." He answers and we go take a seat at the big long table in the dinning room and the wait staff bring me an iced tea and Logan a scotch as asked for being that he is not driving he can enjoy a drink.

Soon enough Jess his mom, stepfather and half sister all walk through the door and we stand to great them Liz and TJ congratulate us on our recent nuptials and on our pregnancy also. We stand talking about it for around five minutes before they take a seat I excuse myself from Logan and he understands what I am about to do.

"Hey Jess can we talk for a few minutes?" I ask him as we start to walk away from the dinning room"Sure let's talk" he responds and we take a seat in the library.

"I need to apologise for not inviting you to the wedding and not giving you any warning that it was happening." I say " You don't owe me any explanation Rory you have made the choice that will make you most happy right?" He asks  
"Yes jess I am very happy and in less than 6 months we will be a family of three the newest generation of the Huntzberger family."I answer  
"Anything else you felt the need to say?" He ask in only that tone Jess can find "No not from me did you have anything you want to say?" I answer and ask. "Nope, alright let's eat, I'm guessing you would be getting hungry because as a Gilmore you eat so much but add a baby and it would be more but wait your not a Gilmore anymore your a Huntzberger right."

"Still the same person Jess just different surname. So yes all eating habits still the same if not magnified." I say as I get up and head back to the dinning room to join my husband and my family.

Our lunch is brought out and we each serve ourselves plates of whatever we feel like from the buffet that look has cooked he comes out and joins us he gives me a kiss on the cheek hello and shakes Logan's hand. The all way and drink plenty enjoying the wonderful food in front of them. Once everyone was full they relaxed as the staff cleared and tidied up.

We were due at Logan's family estate at 5.30 to go through drinks and their standard ritual.

I was now 430pm we would soon have to leave if they were to make it on time back to Hartford.

"Mom, Luke we will need to leave soon we have dinner and drinks at Logan's parents to attend" I advise sweetly even though it is one of the last places I want to go.

"Sorry Lorelai I wish we could stay longer but for once I'm going to say I don't want to be late to my parents I need to step up in their eyes if you know what I mean." Logan says to his mother in law.

"Ok I guess we should say good bye" mom says as she gets up and gives us both a hug good bye and she lets us go back out to the car for frank to take us to the Huntzberger compound.

 **Logan's POV**

Ace and I are sitting in the car relaxing between our two Christmas's. "So how did the talk with Jess go?" I ask her " Yeah it went ok he understands why things happened the way they did and he just wants me to be happy." She tells me and I breath a sigh or relief that was all that happened I know Jess can get under her skin is all and be very intense.

"Now I hope tonight goes smoothly if I have to we will leave and not see them again in a private capacity until the behave better." I tell her. We relax back and snuggle in while frank drives us to the next destination. We are at 5.20 great timing for me for once I think.

I hop out of the car and open Ace's door for her and the walk over to the door and ring the bell. The next minute honour is opening the door and giving us a big hug now that we are all family.

We walk through the grand foyer and into the living room."Hey mom, dad Merry Christmas" I say as I give mom a kiss on the cheek and shake Dad's hand. Ace gives mom and dad a hug and takes a seat opposite on the couch while I grab her and myself a drink.

"So how was St Barts?" my mom asks trying to be civil.

"It was great so good to spend some time just the two of us in such a beautiful and warm place right Ace?"

"Yes it was absolutely wonderful." She tells mom with some enthusiasm.

"How is our future grandchild going" dad asks

"The baby is going well we are just over 13 weeks now so only another 7 weeks and we can find out the sex of the baby. But otherwise it is all healthy and growing at the right rates." I tell them with a massive grin on my face.

"How's that book of yours going Rory" dad asks

"Yeah getting there I over halfway through writing it now so after we move into the new apartment early next year I will then finish it and see what my publishing friends say." She tells the family.

"That's great Rory glad to see you happy" dad says and I start to think where is my real family they have never been this nice or are they doing this because they know I won't take their crap anymore and leave if that start being anything but well behaved to my wife.

"Honour how are our nephews? I ask trying to move the topic of conversation away from us.

"They are great Logan, growing so well. I we should organise a family trip to the vineyard during the next couple of months, before Rory is to big to have a good time." Honour suggest with such enthusiasm that is sounds great.

"What do you think Ace?" I ask

"Sounds great it's been so long since I have been to the vineyard. While there we should take a short trip and see grandma in Nantucket" she responds

"Sounds great and it will good to see Emily again before the baby is born." I add

I take a sip of my scotch and the maid comes in to say that dinner is ready.

We all move into the dinning room and take our seats as the staff bring out our meals. So. Wet different from our buffet lunch earlier and as we knew so much stuffier. We eat the entree and discussion turn to our new house.

"So where is it and what's it like? Honour asks us

"Well it's on the upper east side not far from Lennox Hill, it's a four bedroom penthouse with three and a half bath plus study/office and a privet pool and spa on the roof" she tells them in such excitement.

"It was built in the 20's it has everything we need for raising the children plus good school districts and not too far from HPG." I add hoping to answers some of dad's unspoken questions.

"That's good Logan glad your putting down roots. "Dad says.

We get through the rest of the meal in all civility. It's getting late and I can see Ace starting to fail and fall asleep.

"Well I better get my wife home she is very tired after this long day" I tell my family and they all nod. I gently lift her up and carry her out to the car where frank is ready to take us home. Honour passes me our coats and I place them in the car where Ace is sleeping. "Can you let dad know that we will be at the New Year's Eve party next week. I forgot to tell him while we were in there. It went a lot better than I thought it would though." I say to Honour "They know if they don't they will lose you and you still are the end goal for dad, you will take over the company it is just a matter of when." She says back to me. I give here one last hug and get into the car with my wife and head home.

We don't get home till close to midnight and Ace was fast asleep. So as I have been coming accustomed to I pick up my wife and carry her into our building and to our apartment and back into bed.

I kissed her on her forehead and went and had a quick nightcap then went and joined my wife.

 ** _I know this is a big one but I had to be I hope you enjoy this._**


	26. Chapter 26

**HPG New Years Bash**

 **Rory's POV**

The week between Christmas and New Years went. I did go shopping at Logan's request he said I needed some cocktail dresses for parties coming up plus something amazing for New Years as it was HPG biggest bash of the year.

So I go out to and try to find something I hit Dolce there was nothing for me there I went to Prada there were some possibilities but nothing definitive and because I know I'm going to keep growing I don't purchase anything unless I'm sure, no point buying something I can only wear once. I then make my way to Ralph Lauren nothing there either. I decide to hit one last shop hoping I will find the dress for New Years. I walk into Versace and go straight to the cocktail dresses and look through them I find one in a gorgeous sapphire blue that I have to try on because when looking at it I get a sense that this is the one. Once I put the dress on I'm lost it is perfect for New Years and Logan won't be able to keep his hands off me I chuckle as I take the dress off and make my way to the register and pay for it with my Amex black card that just arrived.

"Thank you Mrs Huntzberger" the sales assistant says to me. I sounded strange but at the same time natural.

I take my purchase and get back into the car and let frank drive me back to the apartment.

Once back at the apartment I call Logan

"Hey Ace what's going on?" He answers

"Not much just got home with a dress for tonight. Took me enough stores to find something that I liked might I add."

"Great ace well I will be home around 530 and then we leave at 730." He tells me so I know when to start getting ready.

"Well I'm going to take a long soaking bath and then a nap wake me when you get home. Love you Logan." I say finishing the call

I go and draw myself a bubble bath and relax back with some smooth tunes while I let the hot bath relax all my muscles. About an hour later I carefully jumped outed of the tub and dried off and put on some comfortable pjs to take my nap. I laid down in bed and before I knew it I was out like a light.

 **Logan's POV**

I walk into the apartment and head straight for the bedroom to wake up my beautiful wife so we can get ready for this insipid HPG New Years bash.

I walk in and she looks so serene and peaceful I hate waking her up but we need to be there tonight it's the first big social party since we were married and we need to show that we are one family. I gently sit down and kiss her on the cheek and gently huge her "Ace time to wake up" and she starts to stir.

"Why hello my beautiful wife how are you feeling?" I ask as she sits up.

"Much better now that I had that nap. I need something to eat too and then I can start getting ready." She tells me as she gets up and walks out to the kitchen to grab a snack, probably pop tarts knowing Rory well enough she walks back in with said pop tarts.

I walk over to our wardrobe and get my suit out and then ask Ace what shirt and tie to wear as I would like to match her and I still don't know what she is wearing. She points to the deep blue shirt and the cream tie. So based of that her dress is a blue of some sort which means those eyes of hers are going to shine so brightly tonight.

I get undressed and go take a shower so I am all fresh after a day at the office. I make my way to the bathroom and turn the water on and get in. I am in there a few minutes when I find I have a visitor, my wife staring at me in wanton abandon I open the door allowing her to enter and she comes right over to me and starts kissing me and working her hands all over my body that it stirs me into action and I lean her back against the wall and work my hands over her body we work into a frenzy before I enter her. We make love with a passion deep inside our hearts and climax together like most times. She relaxes and brings her breathing back in line and she exits the shower and dries off and starts to do her hair while I finish off showering.

An hour later and we are ready to go but I almost don't want to leave because once Ace put that dress on I was a goner. She looked amazing with her hair all done up and make up right with the most amazing sapphire blue dress ever that hugs her in all the right places and shows off her baby bump.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? If not you are a stunning creature that I just want to devour." I tell her.

"Why thank you Mr Huntzberger, you have made your wife feel sexy again." She say back to me as we walk out of the apartment down to the car waiting to take as to the party.

We arrive at the party by 8 as entering we have the traditional part entry photos for the paparazzi and continue to walk inside.

Once we enter I remember why I hate these parties all the business that is spoken at these but with Ace here I can get through it and show my father that I have changed.

We say hello to all the heads of departments and executives from our different nearby papers and make our way over to mom and dad who are entertaining their guests.

"Evening mom" I say with a kiss on the cheek and a light hug "evening dad" while I shake his hand.

"Evening Shira, Mitchum" Rory says as she gives them both a hug and a cheek kiss.

"Why Rory you look absolutely stunning tonight, who is the designer" mom asks making small talk while dad introduces me to some associations I have not met yet.

I spend the next hour following Mitchum around being introduced to new people and catching up with old ones and talking all the shop that this needs to be done at these kind of parties.

Once done I come back round to my wife who for some reasons is still talking to my mother but this time she has a drink which I am hoping is club soda. "Having a good time ace, mom? I ask. It's been really good your mom has given me so much advice on all sorts of things to make us and our life work." She tells me "Why thank you mom I knew you would. E able to help." I say in my nicest possible tone. "We are going to mingle some more" I tell mom as we leave and move off towards the bar I need a drink after all of that.

"So ace do you want to stay till midnight or just till after dad does his speech" I ask my pregnant wife. "I think we do the speech then head home after that I think Mitchum will understand I would like to rest some more with his future grandchild at risk." She tells me and I nod in agreement we continue to talk to a few more associates who I am on a more friendly basis with while we wait for Mitchum's speech which comes at 11pm.

"Thank you to everyone for being here tonight this is an important night for Huntzberger Publishing Group because tonight I announce that as of September next year I will be retiring and handing the rains over to my son Logan Huntzberger as he is now ready to take over with his wife and twin pillar Rory Huntzberger and the only reason it will be in 9 months is because they are expecting their first child at the end of June and they will need time to settle their routine before he takes over. Logan, Rory could you both join me up here please." He asks and we make our way forward to the stage and step up I help Rory carefully and as people look closely they can now notice the baby bump she is showing through he sinning dress. "Logan would you like to say something" Mitchum asks

"Yes, thank you dad. I would like to say that while this is quite unexpected at this time I am very happy and excited to take over from my father in this legacy that is being created. I know this business, industry and this company and I plan to take it into the future stronger and better than before with the help of my biggest support and cheerleader my wife Rory Huntzberger." I finish and I give my wife a kiss to show how much I love and cherish her.

We step down from the stage and are immediately over run by executives and press. I ask everyone to step back and give my wife some room at which I add I need to take her home and I will do a press conference later in the week but right now my wife and unborn child are more important. We walk through the crowd and make it to the car by 1130.

Frank spends the next 25 mins weaving through the traffics to get us back to the apartment in time to watch the midnight fireworks which we just made it to watch from our balcony, we had our midnight kiss which then turned into our first love making session of 2017. A year that will go down in history for Mr and Mrs Logan Huntzberger.

 ** _Thanks for reading I know these chapters are long but it's how I like to have them_**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Big Move**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Rory's POV**

Today was the day we went to the real estate agent and picked up the keys to our new home where we would raise our family. We arrived at 10.30 for our appointment with Selina to hand over the keys and all other required details. By 11.00 we were finished and we went home where the boys were waiting for us enjoying their first glass of scotch for the day.

"Hey fellas how are you?" I greater then as we entered the company apartment for one of the last times.

"Hey love we are good. How about you and our future niece or nephew?" Finn asked with a big smile. "We are doing well 16 and a half weeks down only 23 and a half to go." I say with excitement.

"So when do we get to know if we are getting a boy or a girl" Colin asks like it's his child too.

"Me and my husband will find out at the 20 week scan if **WE** are having a boy or girl." I say with some emphasis but with a chuckle at the end do they know I get the joke.

"Anyways it's time I put you boys to work we got boxes to move and a new place to set up I want the lounge in the first load and my stuff from the study so that I can start writing more I'm so close to getting this book finished it would be great to be done before I'm too big and it makes the book lunch not as we can I want the bedroom there too." I say in a way that only a true Gilmore girl can.

All the guys just look at me after my rant including my husband because he has not seen me rant like that in quite a while.

"Well get to it boys you have a lot to do."I say and move off to the kitchen and sit at the counter and start to work more on the book.

"Who died and made her boss?" I hear Finn say

"No one Finn but she is the lady of the house and pregnant so don't piss her off" I hear Logan say in a tone that said back off.

"Alright the lady has spoken let's get to work so she can do the same." Colin tells them and they start to move the boxes and furniture into the moving truck with the help of the movers too. I was soon engrossed in writing to hear anything going on around me till I had a set of arms wrap themselves around me with a whisper in my ear "earth to Ace, we are ready to go to the new place" he tells me.

"Oh sorry I was so into what I was writing I had lost focus of around me." I said and gave him a kiss of the cheek while I saved my work and closed the laptop and put it in my bag.

Logan lead me downstairs to the waiting limo in which the boys were already inside.

"How's the writing going Rory" Robert asks

"It's going really well thanks Robert it just starts to flow and I can't stop and the rest of the world just disappears and all I see is what I write, which is why I had no idea you guys had got so much done." I tell them while I snuggle into Logan's arms while we make the journey to our new home.

It takes us 30 minutes to get across there and the movers are already there getting the big furniture out like the couch and the bed. That makes me so happy because it means the guys can start bringing in boxes and unpacking and then they can go to the storage unit and get all my stuff that has been sent from everyone's houses.

We make our way up to our pent house were the boys get their first look at our new home.

"Well this is very nice" Colin says

"Very good tastes" Robert adds

"Oh the parties that will be held here both high society and down right devilish" Finn concludes with a cheeky grin.

"This will be a family home Finn but we will have some amazing parties up stairs if you will follow me" I say as I lead them up the stairs behind one of the doors in the main hallway I open up the door at the top and walk out showing off our pool, spa and outdoor bar that has the prefect makings for some great parties in the future.

"Love this is perfect I can already imagine the tiki and bikini parties here." Finn tells me as he looks around like a kid in a candy store.

"Well it will have to wait till after I pop this little one out because I want to enjoy it." I say with a cheeky look all the while Logan is just staring at me.

 **Logan's POV**

How did I find such a woman that could go along with the crazy ideas of my best mates I will never know i think as I stare at the gorgeous, radiant, surprising, vivacious and sexy woman who I call my wife. She is walking towards me and I open my arms to welcome her into them. I then dip her and give her a loving kiss trying to show her the love I feel for her right now.

"Alright boys enough of the tour up here we need to get down and start unpacking so Ace and I can actually live here tonight." I say and we all head down stairs where the movers have been very busy while we have been showing off what will become the party central during summer.

While we start to unpack ace orders Vietnamese for the five of us and knowing her it will be enough for ten which means I know what dinner will be. The food arrives within 30 mins and Ace starts setting it all up on the coffee table.

"Boys lunch is here grab your chopsticks and dig in." She says and we all join her I sit next to her on the couch and the boys it around on the floor and start digging in we have all worked up and appetite. We spend the next hour eating and talking till ace kicks us into action.

By six we have unpack all of the lounge and most of the bedroom the movers had managed another trip and brought our dinning room and the rest of our study/office. The boys left us to be alone in our new home.

"So are we going to christen the house at some point tonight?" I ask with a sly. She walks over to me with a jaunt that tells me I will be getting lucky tonight. She grabs my arm and leads me to our bedroom and while taking my clothes off along the way and me taking hers off so that by the time we made it to the both of us are naked and making out like we are back a Yale the first night we got together when i climbed through her window.

We spend the next 2 hours making love in every room of the house until Ace was ready for bed. She puts on her pjs and hops into bed while I head back out to the lounge and grab a drink and then to the study to do some work and check some emails by 10pm I was ready for bed too.

We get woken up the next morning by a knock at the front door, I get up leaving ace to slowly get up. I make it to the door and open to find my three best friends "what are you guys doing here already it's still early yeah?" I ask hoping we didn't have a really long sleep.

"Logan it's 11 already what did you guys do last night?" Colin asks.

"What didn't we do but that's not the point Ace went to bed early then I did some work then went to bed. I couldn't have slept for that long" I say.

"Aright come on in I will make sure Rory is presentable before she comes out of the room."  
I say and head to our bedroom.

"Ace make sure you have clothes on we have guests" I say sticking my head in the room.

"Who's here?" She asks "who do you think?" I ask back " A bunch of guys that will have a hoot if I walk out in just one of your shirts?" She asks me with a smirk that set my manhood on fire. "Yes three of the very same, I will put coffee on and get the leftovers out of the fridge" I say walking out.

"How is our love?" Finn asks "She is well just getting dressed so she can come out and greet you boys." I say as a put on pot of coffee. The guys start to unpack more and the movers bring more of our things. "That's the last of it" they tell me so now it's just up to me and the boys to finish unpacking. Ace continues her writing while we do all the manual labour.


	28. Chapter 28

**"** **What are we having?"**

The next 4 weeks went by in a flurry for Logan and Rory, between setting up the new house shopping for more furniture to fill the spare rooms and writing her book and Logan doing his damnedest to fix the New York office they almost forgot that it was time for their 20 week scan.

 **Rory's POV**

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was working away on the book some more as inspiration had hit me while I was thinking of baby names.  
While working I away my phone rang I answered it.

"Rory here" I say

"Mrs Huntzberger?" The caller asks

"Speaking" I respond

"Afternoon Mrs Huntzberger it's Lila here from Dr Fletchstones office just calling to confirm your 20 week scan this Friday at 11am." She continued

"Yes I will be there" I say but in complete shock that I had forgotten about it.

"Great we will see you on Friday have a lovely day." She finishes the call and hangs up.

I sit there in shock just realising that in 2 short days we will know if we are having a boy or a girl. It's still hard for it to sink in. I call Logan

"Hey ace what's going on?" He answers

"I just had a call from the doctors. Did you realise we have our 20 week scan on Friday?" I ask him

"It's already 20 weeks?" He asks in surprise

"Yeah we have an appointment at 11am, you can make it yeah?" I ask with apprehension

"Of course Ace its in my schedule. Do you think I am going to miss out on finding out what we are having. No way, we are in this together." He tells me easing my apprehension of the situation "What time can I expect your sexy ass home?" I ask him trying to lighten the mood "About 6 I hope, planning dinner?" He asks "yes I'm going to cook pasta" I tell him. "Alright ace I have to go another meeting, love you and see you when I get home" he adds " love you too" I say as we finish our phone call.

I look at the time and it's almost 5 I head to the kitchen and start to prepare chicken pesto rigatoni for dinner.

Just before 6 while I'm busy cooking the pasta and making garlic bread I hear the door open. "Is that you honey?" I call out "evening ace" I hear as he walks towards the bedroom to change "scotch?" I ask him "please" he says I prepare his scotch and place it at his spot at our kitchen dinning counter as I serve the pasta and sauce and garlic bread he comes up behind me wraps his arms around me and kiss me along my neck "well good evening mrs Huntzberger" he says oh so seductivly. "Evening mr Huntzberger " I say as I spin myself around in my arms to face him and kiss him before I squirm out of them and take a seat and start serving dinner because I'm starving.

We sit and eat talking about our day and discussing our plans for Friday "so the big day is almost here." He says to me "yeah I know" I reply

"I have an idea" I say to him "yeah what is it ace" he says " I was thinking we can have a party in a week to warm the house and maybe announce to everyone what we are having." I say tentatively not sure how he will react. "That's a great idea Ace the guys have been dying to have a party here and I know everyone will want to know what we are having" he says.  
"I want a tiki theme, how do you think Emily and Mitchum and Shira will like the theme" I add "Let's do it just for the fun"he says. "Tomorrow I will start planning it." I say we relax back into our normal routine. We make love that night night in a frenzy and then in slow sensual manner before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Friday arrives and I go through my usual routine of breakfast, my one cup of coffee and some bacon and eggs today while Logan has his coffee and toast. "I will have frank pick you up at 1015 and you can come to me I will be out the front at 1045 and we will be at the appointment before 11" he tells me while I eat. "Sounds goo I will be ready for frank to pick me up" I reply, we finish up and tidy up I kiss Logan goodbye and I go and take a luxurious shower and get ready to find out just what kind of munchkin we will be having. I'm so excited but at the same time oh so nervous too.

I head down stairs and there frank is waiting for me to take me to met my amazing husband. We reach HPG right on time and Logan hops straight in and we continue to the doctors office. We check in with reception and take a seat in the waiting room.

Ten minutes later a nurse calls "Rory Huntzberger" we get up and make our way through like we have for our previous scans we take a seat and the nurse asks some general questions and keys the answers into the notes file then ask me to lay back on the table and the doctor will be right with us.

"Not long now Ace" he says to me " I know I'm so excited but nervous too" I tell him "nothing to be nervous about Ace."

"Morning Rory, Logan" Dr Fletchstone says

"Morning doctor" we reply in unison

"Well let's see how the newest Huntzberger is going shall we?" She says as she grabs the ultrasound machine and starts the scan with the usual measurements. "All is looking good here are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl or are we waiting till birth?" The doctor asks

"We want to know now" I say a little too excitedly.

"Ok let's see what we can find." She says and starts moving the wand around to find the right place and angle to get the best confirmation.

"Rory, Logan you are having a boy" she tells us

"You hear that Ace it's a boy can you believe it?" Logan says in such an adoring tone I know how happy he is to be having a boy to be able to take over the family business like he is doing later this year. "Yes Logan that's so good to hear, your family is going to be happy that you have an heir" I say.

"Well that's all done Rory you can tidy up and then make another appointment for you at the 30 week mark just to make sure things are tracking well." She says as she exits the room and I make myself decent.

We make our next appointment and head outside "how bout some lunch?" I say "your son and wife are getting hungry" I add.

"Aright let's go for lunch then you can drop me off at work and you can head home and start organising that tiki party if you need help call the boys they are great at organising decor and staff." Logan says to me.

We have lunch I drop him back at work and head home. Once home I head to the study and make a call to one of my favourite crazy people.

"To what do I owe this honour love?" He says to me in that charming Australian accent of his, "I need some help to organise a party and Logan told me to call you guys for some help" I tell him. "What kind of party are we talking about love?" He asks "It's for our house warming and baby gender reveal party all in one with a tiki theme because we are going to have it up on the pool deck." I tell Finn so he gets the idea. "Oh this is going to be epic and brilliant. So are we getting a niece or nephew love?" He adds "You can wait to find out like everyone else I'm not even telling my mom so you don't get to know either, you must wait the week just like everyone else." I say. "If I must, then I must. Do you want me to come over with my party black book?" He asks "sounds good bring the guys too and we can surprise Logan with a group dinner." I finish "see you guys soon."

I sit back and read over some of my recent chapters, before I know it I hear a knock at the door they are here I think and make my way to the door.

"Welcome gentlemen" I say as I open the door and see my three favourite guys bar my husband.

"Gentleman, did you hear that fellas?" Robert asks them.

"We forget she has such a high opinion of us."Colin adds

"Where the scotch love?" Finn adds

"You know I love you guys, and Finn the scotch is at the bar you can see for yourself" I say to them.

Finn gets the boys there scotch and grabs me a club soda and we sit and start to plan everything. Within the next 3 hours they had managed to organise everything including helping me get invitations done and fed ex'd to everyone.

I left the boys to drink their way through our scotch supply "make sure there is still some left for when Logan gets home boys or you get some before he is home" I call back as I go and write some more of the book. At 5.30 my phone rings " what's going on my gorgeous husband?" I answer "Just seeing how the planning is going?" He asks "all done your party planners are the best" I tell him "how are those best friends of mine?" He ask "they are good, trying to drink you out of scotch but I did tell them there better be some for you when you get home" I say "when will that be anyways?" I ask  
"About an hour, what are we having for dinner?" "I'm thinking Indian takeout, it's what your child wants" "why didn't you say son like earlier Ace?" "Because the walls may have ears right now and I'm not spoiling a surprise if mom can't know then neither can they" I tell him "alright Indian sounds great see you in an hour and tell those friends of mine I expect my scotch supply to be where it was when I left" he says with a chuckle as he hangs up.

I walk back out to the guys "Logan says you better have his scotch here when he gets home we are having Indian for dinner too here's the menu figure out what you want and I will add it to my list" I tell them as I go make a pot of decaf coffee. I grab my cup and head back to the boys and sit down in my favourite spot on the couch.

"So why can't we find out if we will have a niece or nephew in 4 and a half months" Robert asks

"Because my mom won't know till everyone else knows so you must wait too." I say with a stern look on my face.

"But we always know everything first and it's great to be able to have something over people." Colin tells me

"No means no boys" I say

"There is no way she is going to tell us boys so we will just have to wait like everyone else" Finn placates them.

I order all the food us and the boys want and I put the TV on and go to the movie channels I start flicking through the channels and find footloose just starting and settle on that for now not caring if the guys don't want to watch this.

"Honey, I'm home" Logan says as he walks into the apartment.

"Darling we have missed you" Finn interjects before I can even say something.

"Ace you didn't tell me we had dinner guests" he says

"Hey babe and yeah I thought they could join us for dinner as they helped with all the planing and we haven't seen them since they helped us move in." I say to him

"It's all good ace, I will change and be back how long on food?" He replies as he makes his way to the bedroom

"It shouldn't be too long" Robert yells out to him.

As Robert says that the doorbell rings

"Indians here can some one give me a hand there is a lot of food" I say as I make my way over to pay and collect the food.

Colin makes his way to the door with me and grabs most of the bags and I grabbed a couple and we set them up at the coffee table.

"Logan can you grab bowls and spoons and forks please" I call out "On it Ace." He says .

We all sit down and eat. "So Logan will you tell us if we get a niece or nephew or are you taking the same line as Rory here." Colin asks

"I'm sticking by my wife fellas, you ever heard happy wife happy life" he says to them.

"Damn we hoped you may give in but we guess we just have to wait" Robert responds

They spend the rest of the night trying to get it out of us but we still manage to keep our secret. The guys left around 930 and Logan and I then go to bed and relax out for the night and sleep like always in each other's arms.

 ** _This ended up being way longer then I expected but as always thank you for reading and hope you are enjoying this and sorry it took so long_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Party time at Casa De Huntzberger**

 **A week later**

It was the day of the party and there were so many people moving about the penthouse apartment and up the stairs getting everything ready. The tables, bars and patio heaters were all being set up and the caterers where cooking up a storm in the kitchen while Rory was getting everything ready for the reveal and the house warming.

 **Logan's POV**

Logan was making sure all the staff knew what was expected of them for the afternoon and evening. He made his way back down from the rooftop to find his Ace.

"Ace where are you sexy?" I called out as he came down the stairs.

"Ensuite darling" she called back

He makes his way into the bedroom closing the door behind him and kept moving towards the ensuite.

"How you feeling Ace?" I ask concerned she can't stress too much as it's not good for her or the baby.

"Yeah I'm alright a little nervous. Has Sookie's special baker had the cake delivered yet?" She asks me

"Yes it's being set up stairs, the bar staff have all the right glasses as per social requirements, I know my mother and your grandmother will have a field day if we didn't have them right." I tell her "great well I need to finish my make up and hair and then get dressed and you need to get changed too." She tells me "everyone should start arriving about 45 minutes" she adds and gets back to her make up and hair.

I go back out to our room and put on my tiki costume as Ace wants it's a tiki party so my board shorts are on under a grass hills skirt and I add the crown that she has ordered for us.

20 min later Ace walks out of the ensuite and grabs her coconut bra and her grass skirt too and put on her tiki crown and turned around. "how do I look?" She asks me. "Damn my wife is sexy you could still pass for being in college babe." I tell her as I walk over and scoop her up into my arms and give her a big kiss.

5 minutes before the party is to start the door ell rings.

"Who's getting here early?" Ace asks

I head to the door open it up slowly and then start to smirk of course "ace this ones for you" I say and she makes her way towards me.

"Where is my loin fruit?!" We hear "Mom? You know your early" she says

"I know but I missed you and I wanted to be the first one here, plus why do I have to wait to find out what my first grand baby is with everyone else?" Lorelai tells us "Because it's what we want, we told no one else so you have to wait too and that includes my 3 best friends that are like brothers." I tell her in a gentle tone. "Ace do you want to give your mom and Luke the tour and show them up to the party." I made sure there was more then enough tiki outfits upstairs with the change rooms and more than enough bathers for people to ware underneath. I know some people won't change I can tell like Luke my parents and Emily but it will be fun for the rest of us.

10 mins later Rory is back at my side and welcoming more guests with me as the boys show up they just do what they want followed by Stephanie, Juliet and Rosemary.

"Did you invite them for the guys?" I ask Ace with a smirk on my face." Of course they need some women their age that are available." She tells me as my parents arrive.

"Evening mother, Dad" I star to them

"Evening Logan, Rory. Is Emily here yet?" Mom asks

"Not yet but the night is young would you like a tour of our home?" Rory asks and leads them around our home while I continue to answer the door. Soon enough Emily arrives followed by Zach and Lane, sookie and Jackson, babette and morey, Paris and Doyle, honour and josh, miss patty, April and even jess.

I find Ace "hey ace why is Jess here?" I ask her "he is family, Luke's nephew so he is like a cousin of sorts and we are still friends he is still helping me with my book so don't get upset please." She says to me

I help ace give the tours and that being everyone we all make our way up to the pool deck and everyone that wants to change into the theme does.

Everyone continues to enjoy drinks and food and swimming in the pool or relaxing in the spa. I go find my wife talking to the three girls from college.

"I'm sorry ladies I need to steal my wife away for some announcements." I tell them and take my aces arm and lead her to the stage with the cake set up and our mike and sound system.

"Can we have your attention please" I say

"Welcome to our wonderful home and our house warming party and sex reveal party, we thank you all for making your way here on this mild February night." Ace says

"We have invited you all here tonight because you are among our closest friends and family that we wanted to be here when we announced our child's sex." I say

"We have decided to announce this by cutting this beautiful cake here and showing you the colour as to what the newest member of our family will be." She adds as we make our way to the cake with the knife.

We make our 2 incisions and grab the serving knife lift the slice to reveal the deep blue cake.

"It's a boy!" We say in unison through the mike.

We take a step down and soon our families are around us. Mitchum says" I'm proud son you will have an heir to take over the family business" with pride "oh my god kiddo your having a son" Lorelai says to Ace "I'm getting a grandson, have you thought of any names yet because Richard is a great name for a child" she tells us so excited.

We continue to make the rounds and the party starts to thin out leaving the guys, the girls, Lane and zach, Paris and Doyle and honour and Josh.

"So how was that people? Not too boring we hope." I say as we relax in the spa I'm finally enjoying some scotch will ace has her sparkling cider like usual. The boys are all enjoying the spa too.

"Not too shabby Huntzberger" Robert says while still trying to get lucky with Juliet.

"Where's Finn?" Ace asks "and add to that Rosemary?" She adds

"I guess he finally got his redhead, only 10 years later" I say with a chuckle.

"So we are going to have nephew around in 4 months huh?" Colin questions

"Yeah I will have a son who has the most gorgeous mother in the world." I state with pride and adoration.

"Oh get a room you two" Robert says while looking adoringly at Juliet.

"So Steph seeing anyone special?" Ace asks sounding things out for Colin who we know has had a thing for her for so many years but never done anything about it.

"No, no one on the horizon, everyone I find seems to be so wrong for me. I wish I was as lucky as you guys were." She answers aces question

"How about a game of I have never." Ace says

"Could be interesting." I say but also thinking this could be very dangerous for so many people.

"Why not no one wants to go home yet." Paris adds

"Everyone grab a bottle of you favourite poison, ace here is your sparkling cider." As we al get out of the pool and spa and dry off and sit around our outdoor seating.

"Ok I will start" Ace says " I have never drank so much that I can't remember where I was."

90% of us drink on the one.

"I have never had an affair" Lane says

Ace and I are the only ones to drink.

"I have never gotten drunk off miss patty's founders day punch" I say as everyone that is from Stars Hollow and Paris drink.

The game goes on for another hr until almost everyone is drunk including myself the only sober one is Ace.

"So Steph you ever going to hook up with Colin" I ask straight out

"Logan it's none of your business" she responds

"But come on he is like a love sick puppy with you." I say

"Well if you must know we have been seeing each other for the last 3 months" she drops that bomb on the group.

"How did we not know about this?" Ace asks

"Well you have been soo busy with the pregnancy and Logan and weddings and all that we didn't want to burst you bubble." She tells us

"Well for those that need there is two spare rooms that are not being used right now you can crash there. Lane, Zach you take one room and the rest of you can fit over the other rooms or just crash else where. If you are getting frisky be safe and clean up after yourself." Ace says "I'm taking my husband to bed" and we make our way down the stairs and to our master bedroom where Ace starts to help me undress, I pull her into my embrace and start kissing my way down her neck to her sweet spot.

"Oh Logan" she purrs and I know I'm in.  
We continue our passion session that ends in unbelievable sex and fall asleep dreaming about our great party and our future with it son that we see with blond hair and amazing blue eyes that will haunt all the girls as he gets older.

 ** _That's another chapter guys hope your enjoying this. Feedback would be great about where you would like to see the story go and all that and keep reading._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Party clean up**

 **Rory's POV**

I awake at 930 on Sunday morning with Logan wrapped around me like always. I gently pry myself out of his arms and head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As I exit the bedroom I see Paris asleep on the lounge floor while Robert, Finn and Rosemary sitting on the couch talking away and drinking scotch.

"Morning love, sorry I disappeared last night but at the same time not sorry." He says with his wicked smile on his face all the while he is tenderly caressed her hands. "Finally settling down Finn?" I ask questionable as I fill the coffee machine and wait for my sweet nectar to be ready.

"Maybe love, you and Logan have shown al of us that we can all have a happy life while still essentially being ourselves if we find the right partner in crime, so to speak." He replies to me as I forget that other than partying he is actually quite a deep thinker. "Well I'm happy for you guys and it was about time Rosemary. I tell them and pour myself a cup of coffee. "Anyone want one?" I ask

"Yes please ace." I hear as Logan walks out of the bedroom in just his flannel pj bottoms and my jaw drops damn how does he look so sexy.

I grab Logan a cup and walk back into the bedroom as he follows me the peanut gallery starts to wolf whistle and I give them a glare that they know means shut up and don't disturb."

Two hours later we come out of our room after our morning tryst and shower together to find everyone awake and someone has made or ordered brunch. I move straight to the table and make myself a plate of waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon and walk over to the couch and sit and start eating as I listen to all the conversations going on.

I pay attention to the relationship dynamics around the room and notice some new bonds that were unknown last night like Robert and Paris, I could see a spark running between them and they were highly aware of each.

"So what happened after I took my husband to bed?" I ask with that look directed at Paris.

"Well everyone but Paris and I went to bed and we got talking and drinking more and before you know it we were doing it on your roof." Robert says as a matter of fact right as Paris glares at him. "So that's all that's going on sex?" I ask "or that hasn't been discussed yet?" I add.

"Not discussed yet, now can we end this conversation now please" Paris says in her typical stressed out tone" plus I have the kids to think about" she adds before heading to the bathroom.

Robert was just about to get up but I say "leave her I will go she needs some best friend time right now." And I walk down the hall to the bathroom and knock "Paris do you want to talk?" I ask hoping she will say yes because I know she will explode if she doesn't.

She swings the door open and drags me in and slams the door behind me.

"What the hell am I doing Rory? I can't do this you know I'm not that type of girl. I have slept with 3 guys in my whole life. I don't know what I'm doing here." She blurts out in a frenzy.

"Ok Paris calm down, you just need to think about what you want out of life and who you want to spend the rest of your life with. I know at one point you believed that was Doyle but as you know he changed and you were no longer compatible, maybe just maybe you need someone like Robert in your life right now. Just for you someone that thinks about you, you have the nanny to look after the kids and when Doyle takes them to spend time together think of it as some casual dating and maybe before you know it, it could be something more." I tell her while she sits and listens to me like never before.

"Your right, so right I need to enjoy the time I am with him because it does feel great being with him and I he may be able to loosen me up a bit." She adds while I look at her in shock she never ceases to amaze me.

"Well now this D&M is completed I am going to rejoin the rest of my guests, take your time I will tell them your fine and not to worry." I tell her as I open the door and make my way back to the lounge. As I enter I am approached by Zach and Lane they have to get back to the boys so I say good bye and I will try and see them soon when I visit mom.

I head in and join the rest of the crew as I sit back in my spot Robert looks at me expectantly "she is fine give her time and don't worry" I say to him but at the same time I see something more than concern in his eyes and I realise that Robert may have met his match. "So Finn are you and Rosemary offical or just enjoying the horizontal tango together?" I ask having so much fun chilling with my friends.  
"Well that my dear depends on the darling Rosemary here if she will have me for more than just my body" he says with a wink at Rosemary "of course Finn who could not want you for more than just your body..oh wait most women but I'm not one of them." She responds and Finn moves towards her and kisses her with such ardour and passion, that I start to tear up being so happy for Finn finally getting his girl as that happens Paris makes her way out from the bathroom and over to Robert and sits next to him and snuggles into his arm he puts around her and I smile at them. Logan comes and joins me on the couch and I lean into his arms and he kiss me on top of my head.

"So we have an announcement to make" Colin pops out as we are all relaxing in our coupledom. I look up at them and see that Steph is smiling so happily that I realise before they even told us all.

"Your engaged!" I yell out as I jump up off the couch towards them.

"How the hell did you figure that out? Colin asked with an amused grin on his face.

"I can read Stephanie's happiness I know it only too well and after the 13 years you have been chasing her I figured if you could you would jump on it as quick as possible without seeming desperate. Plus it's the pregnancy hormones they see more than regular people do." I say as I hug them and take my seat.

"Well Rory just let our cat out of the bag so yes we are getting married." Stephanie says and moves towards the bar to open up the champagne and the cider for Rory.

They hand out all the glasses and then Logan toasts "To Colin and Stephanie may you have a long and happy marriage and thank god you finally got together" he says and everyone joins in "To Colin and Stephanie" and take a drink.

"What time is the cleaning crew coming?" I ask Logan quietly. "At 2.30" he answers it's already 1 when I look at the clock. "Anyone want to go for a swim because I could do with a dip." I say as I head to the bedroom to get changed into my bikini and walk back out with my towel and head up stairs. By the time I'm at the pool I see the boys were already ahead of me and the girls were changing. I walk over and enter the pool via the steps and make my over to Logan and he wraps his arms around by growing body.

"Ace how did we get so lucky, not just us and our life but with our friends and how our group is all coming together. We have shown the guys that happiness is at their reach and it's all coming together our own family that we put together that are with us because we all love and care not because we are blood related. I can't imagine life getting any better except when our little man comes into the world." He says to me and kisses me. I turn back around to look at what he means and I understand when I look at all the smiling faces and all the happiness and I just grin. It really has worked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Back to Normal**

After the party and the after party the next day life started getting back to normal for Logan and Rory. Logan started ramping up all his duties so that after the baby was here and he was back at work he was ready to take over so that Mitchum could retire. While Logan was busy with all that Rory continued with her book and within 4 weeks it was completed.

 **Rory's POV**

As I sit at my desk and I can't believe it in only 8 months I have managed to finish the book. _Gilmore girls_ is actually finished. I call Logan because I can't wait to tell him.

"Huntzberger here" he answers

"Why hello Huntzberger" I say seductivly

"Why hello Mrs Huntzberger, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" He asks

"Well it just so happens that your beautiful, charming and talented wife just finished her book. All of it done right up to telling mom I'm pregnant, that's where I decided to finish it because then if like it I have stuff for a sequel." I tell him

"Oh my god Ace that's incredible, I knew you could do it now all you need is to find a publisher, how you gonna do that because I know you don't want my help." He tells me and I can hear the pride in his voice.

"Well I'm going to set up a meeting with Jess see where he might be able to point me." I reply hoping it doesn't hit a sore spot of Logan's I know he is still not Jess' biggest fan.

"Do it Ace I know you want to do this all by your self and under your maiden name so go for it I trust and love you knock em dead" he says

"Alright love you babe see you when you get home." I tell him.

I decide to call Luke just to find out where jess is at the moment because he tends to move around a bit even with the business.

"Hey Rory, its a surprise to hear from you what's wrong?" He says as he answers the phone.

"Luke nothing is wrong just trying to find out where jess would be. Is he in Philly or is he in Stars Hollow?" I ask him

"He is in Stars Hollow until Friday. Visiting his mom and sister while staying above the diner."

"Thanks Luke" I say and hang up.

I then call Jess' mobile hoping he will answer

"Rory?" He answered

"Hey Jess, I hope you are well I was wondering if we could organise a meeting for tomorrow?" I say

"Yeah sure, you know I'm in Stars Hollow yeah?" He said

"Yes I know I called Luke first to see where you were first so I could propose the best date for the meeting so how is 1pm at your place we can grab some food and head up stairs to talk where it is more quite." I suggest

"Sounds good I will see you then Rory" he says and hangs up.

Now that's done I think about ways to fill in my free time. I decide to invite the girls over for the afternoon. So I make the calls and before I know it the girls and I are lounging by the pool.

"So Rosemary how are you and Finn?" I ask

"We are fantastic I can't believe he has managed to settle down this way. I never thought he could be like this and I have to thank you Rory, if he had not seen what you and Logan did for each other and how you built your life he never would have thought it possible to have and we are so happy so thank you." She gushes to me.

"I have to say the same as Rosemary, I don't think Colin would have settled down if it weren't for your amazing example" Steph adds to it.

"I did nothing but follow my heart when an awkward situation arose that's all but it just turned out better then I ever imagined. With that being said I have a little announcement to make. I have finally finished my book." I say with excitement.

"Congratulations Rory that's amazing so when will we be able to read it?" Paris asks

"Everyone will have to wait till it's published and released." I say to them

They all give me a pout for like a second and then cheer up.

"So getting the topic off me, how are you and Robert going Paris?" I ask genuinely curious.

"It's going well, Doyle hates that I'm seeing someone but you know what I don't care Robert treats me amazing and makes me happy so I don't know what more I can say." She tells us all.

We spend the rest of the afternoon having girl talk and enjoying some nibbles and iced tea. We were talking away when I received a text message

"Ace where are you? I'm home but your not here xxx"

I respond to him

"Did you check upstairs? ;)"

The next minute the door is opening and Logan is walking over to me he grabs me up and pulls me in for a kiss forgetting that the girls are here.

"You scared me for a minute there Ace." He said

"We were just enjoying the afternoon sun and a bit of girl talk." I tell him

"Fair enough do their gents know they are here?" He asks hoping they will join this evening it's been a few weeks since they spent time together.

"I don't know, do they girls?" I ask

"Colin will be by after work." Steph says

"Robert doesn't know but I can get him to come over if you like." Paris answered

"Finn knows I'm here but is waiting for the invite, he has turned a little bit polite society recently which is very different for him." Rosemary tells us and Logan looks at her gobsmacked "are we talking about the same Finn?" He asked her "yes we are he had become responsible and respectful don't ask me I did nothing but agree to be in a relationship with him" she says defensively.

Logan texts Finn to get his ass to our place and the Paris contacts Robert telling him to come and join.

"What do you think for dinner Ace within our group of 8?" He asks me

"How about we do a BBQ we girls can whip up some sides?." I respond thinking we have this great entertaining area and we should start using it as we are now in the spring time.

"Sounds great I will grab all the meat and come back up and start cooking." He says and heads back down stairs.

"How the hell did you settle the wild stallion down?" They asked me as we got up to head down stairs.

"He grew up and was ready to settle down I didn't do anything but tell him I was ready for him." I say as we head down the stairs.

We make our way to the kitchen and start organising some salads and some corn to cook on the BBQ. We take everything up stairs when we are done to find all the guys there.

"How did you guys get up here without us seeing or hearing you." I ask them very worried if they can get passed 4 women in the kitchen.

"You were all gabbing away we didn't want to disturb so we came up stairs to the chef." Colin said as Steph made her way to him and kissed him hello. I took the corn over to Logan and he gave me a kiss on the head and put them on with the meat that was cooking away.

Paris went over and kissed Robert hello too and settled into his arms which he put around her and Rosemary practically jumped Finn when she reached him.

"How is our nephew going love?" Finn asks once he can talk after that hello

"He is going well kicking up a storm, I do have other news to tell you guys too." I say

"Oh yeah what is it?" Robert asks while enjoying his scotch.

"I can say I officially finished my book today and I have a meeting with my friend that is a publisher tomorrow to see how he can help me get it published. Before you say what about the HPG I want to do this on my own merit without the name which is why it is being published under my maiden name also." I tell them before they jump in.

"That's great news Rory we all couldn't be happier for you." Colin says

The rest of the evening goes by easily everyone enjoys all the food and the stories that are being brought up from our Yale days. Before we know it it's 10 pm and everyone realised they had to get going home.

We said goodbye and finished cleaning up before we went and changed and got into bed.

The next day we awoke to Logan's alarm and he got up and made breakfast while I had the first shower and then I went and had breakfast while he got ready for work.

"So I have my meeting with Jess today in Stars Hollow at 1 pm so I should get home around the same time as you I hope, I was going to ask frank to drive me as it is safer for us that way." I tell him

"Sounds good to me Ace glad to see you use frank it's what he is there for." He tells me

"Can you send him back once he has dropped you off I want to get there early as I want to catch up with people in town." I add

"Don't worry ace I will leave him here and take a taxi so you can go as soon as your ready." He finishes and gives me a kiss and grabs his work stuff and heads out.

I go back to our room and figure out what out of all my maternity clothes look some what professional. I find a pair of stretch waisted charcoal pants and a cream satin blouse along with a charcoal jacket and my black flats as my heals are no good for my feet anymore.

I grab the manuscript and put it in my business bag and head downstairs to frank and hopped in and told him to head to Stars Hollow.

It took just over 2 hours today due to traffic getting out of the city. I'm so glad I left early to give me time to see everyone.

We first stopped of at the dragonfly to see mom and michel.

"Hey mom." I say as I walk into the inn, "hey sweets what do we owe this honour?" She asks me. "I have a meeting with Jess because I have done it." I say "done what something dirty?Did you leave Logan?" She asks in a shocked voice.

"No, Logan and I are great, I finished the book didn't I" I answered "and I want jess' help to get some publishers to look at it." I finish "why not get Logan's help he has HPG at his disposal" she replies and I tell her the same story as I told everyone else and she understands. "So how long do I get you for?" She asks me "about another 30 mins then it's Lane time" I tell her matter of factly as I only have another 1 and 45 mins till my meeting with Jess. So we go and sit in the dinning room and talk about everything going on till I realise it's time to see Lane.

Once with Lane I repeat all that I told mom and more of what Lane wants to know before I realise I have 10 minutes before I have to meet Jess.

"I have to go meet Jess now I will talk soon ok. Love you and the boys" I say as I leave and I get back in the car and have frank drive us to the diner.

I get out of the car and see Jess sitting there waiting for me to arrive. I think I am so lucky he will still work with me as I know that he was still in love with me only a matter of months ago but he knows that's over so we move on professionally.

I reach Jess and give him and hug and we order some cheese burgers and fries and I get a decaf coffee and we go up stairs to the murmur of the towns people eating lunch in the diner.

"You know we have just started a town rumour yeah" he says to me " I know but mum and Luke will put a quash to it."

"So what did you want to discuss." He asks me getting straight down to business while we start eating.

"I finished it" I tell him "what the book? Already?" He asks

"Yes, this last month things have just flowed with the new office and the fact we are having a boy it all just came out." I say

"What do you need me for?" He asks "help with finding a publishers." I say as he looks at me weirdly "but your husband owns and controls HPG the biggest publishers in the world." With incredulation in his voice. "I'm doing this on my own in my maiden name." As if that answers it all. "Ok I will send it out to my connections and see what they can dig up for me." He says we finish our meals and talk about life. I find out he is dating a girl named Chelsea for the last 2 months and that the business is doing well. Once all is done I look at the clock it's already 3.30 "I have to get going if I'm going to make it back home at a decent time" I say to jess and I give him a hug good bye walk out and down stairs and into the car where I left frank. "Home please frank" I say to him and we head home.

 _ **I know this is a long one I hope you like it and more will be on its way soon as I have a good idea where I am taking everything now.**_


End file.
